Love's Great Adventures
by caseymac42
Summary: This a sequel to It's All in the Family. Reading that story first is suggested.


**Love's Great Adventures**

Time had gone quickly. It was now two months since Johnny's accident…an accident that could easily have had devastating effects on his life AND career. The paramedic had been in an ambulance transporting a victim, when the ambulance was broadsided by a pick-up truck. Although Johnny's injuries were not life-threatening, he did have a serious concussion and was unconscious for several hours.

Two weeks after the accident, Johnny was able to go home. The one change that HAD occurred in his life, took place two days before the accident…Johnny was now engaged to be married…to Chet's sister Kim. During the two months of Johnny's recuperation, the young couple was kept very busy. Between Johnny's physical therapy sessions, they started to plan for their June wedding.

They set the date for Saturday June 16th. After much discussion on possible venues for their nuptials, they decided on having their ceremony on the beach where they had met. However, deciding on a reception site proved to be more challenging. On a suggestion from Dixie, Kim and Johnny went to take a look at the Palm Gardens Hotel…and promptly fell in love with it. It was an older hotel, right on the beach, and had a very romantic décor. The two of them felt that it fit their tastes perfectly.

With their wedding plans firmly in place, Johnny was preparing to go back to work. Sitting on Kim's deck, the two of them were talking.

"I can't believe it's already September, Johnny. The summer sure has gone fast." Kim paused for a moment and looked lovingly at the man sitting beside her. "I'm just grateful that you're alright."

Smiling at Kim, Johnny replied. "I'M grateful that I'm alright. Although, this summer hasn't been entirely bad…we sure got to spend a lot of time together."

Kim returned the smile. "Not bad at all, Mr. Gage…not bad at all. You go back to work tomorrow…excited?"

"Yeah, I am. You know, whenever I'm forced to take time off, it always makes me realize how much being a paramedic means to me." Johnny saw the serious look on Kim's face. "I know that look. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"It's just…well, I know we've talked about it…it's…I guess I'm just scared that something else is going to happen to you. As long as you were home…you were safe."

Johnny let out a sigh. "You're right, we HAVE talked about it. I really don't know what else to say about it, Kim."

"Johnny…just promise me that you'll be careful out there…I…I don't wanna lose you….it took my entire life to find you."

Looking straight into Kim's blue eyes, Johnny understood her concern. "I promise you that I'll be careful…as careful as I CAN be. Kim, I really don't want you worrying about it."

"Not worry about it?" She was shocked that Johnny would make such a statement.

"Just listen to me…can you do that? Now, I understand where you're coming from…I really do. I wasn't trying to downplay your feelings or say that you're crazy for feeling that way, but…things are in God's hands. I'm good at what I do, and I have the best partner around, not to mention the rest of the guys…including your brother. Things DO happen, we all know that. But for all the rescues that I've been on in my career…I'm still in one piece. Just trust me Kim, okay?"

"I…I do. It's just…I love you so much, and…"

Johnny grinned in understanding. "You don't wanna lose me. I got that part. How about…how about if maybe you give God the benefit of the doubt, too?"

"John Gage…" Kim didn't finish her sentence. She took one look at his lopsided grin and shook her head. "If anything else DOES happen to you…you're gonna have ME to answer to."

"Oh? And what might that punishment entail, Miss Kelly?"

Kim threw a seat cushion at him. "You'll just have to find out, now…won't you?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The next morning Johnny got up early and showered. Coming out of the bathroom in a towel, Johnny was surprised to see Kim awake.

"Mornin'. Did I wake you?"

"No…I…I heard you get up." Kim looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's only 5:45 AM, Johnny."

"I know. I guess I'm excited about going back to work."

"Come here." Kim signaled Johnny to come over to her, which he did. She took her hand and messed up his hair. "You need a haircut, or I'm gonna have to start calling you, Shaggy."

"Well, it just so happens…I was thinkin' about getting one on my next day off." He kissed her. "I gotta get dressed."

After Johnny put on his uniform, he turned to see Kim watching him. "Hey…you'll probably see me again in a few hours. I'm gonna head out now."

"It's only 6:30. What about breakfast?"

"I'll get something on the way, Kim. I love you." He kissed her passionately and gave her a wink.

"I love you, too."

On the way to the station, Johnny stopped at a bakery and picked up some donuts and pastries…enough for his shift, as well as the one about to get off.

Pulling into the station lot, Johnny smiled to himself. In the two months since his accident, he hadn't once set foot at the station…he didn't have to…all the guys visited him at home. In one hand he had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and the two boxes of pastries balanced in the other.

Entering the station, he was greeted by the C-shift crew who had just gotten up with the morning tones.

"Johnny, welcome back buddy." Charlie Dwyer was genuinely happy to see his friend back to work and in one piece.

"Thanks Charlie."

"How are you feeling, Johnny?"

Johnny caught the gleam in his friend's eye. "Fine Charlie…and you?"

"No complaints."

Eying the two boxes that Johnny had in his hand, a fellow firefighter couldn't help but to comment on it.

"Looks like you brought something with you, Johnny."

The paramedic chuckled. "You know, nothing gets passed ya Eddie…does it? I guess that's why they call ya 'Eagle Eye Eddie'. Yeah…I did bring something. Enjoy…just make sure to save some for MY shift." Johnny put the two boxes down on the table.

Dwyer's partner Matt Gilmour was the first one to grab a jelly donut. "We'll try to, Johnny. Say, how's that pretty lady of yours doin'?"

"She's great, Matt…thanks for askin'."

Johnny headed to the locker room. Before opening up his locker, he remembered the gleam in Dwyer's eyes. Thinking about it, he decided not to take any chances. He went out into the bay, grabbed a broom from the utility closet and went back into the locker room. He stood as far off to the side as he could and used the long broom handle to open his locker…true to form, out popped a water bomb. Standing as far away as he could, Johnny avoided getting wet. He quickly cleaned up the water on the floor and decided to set up a water bomb of his own…in Chet's locker. Content with his handy work, he went back out to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Johnny was relaxing on the couch when Captain Stanley and Roy both came into the kitchen.

"Junior…welcome back."

"Thanks, Pally." Johnny replied with a grin.

"How ya feelin' John?"

"Couldn't be better, Cap. It feels great to be back. Hey, I brought in some donuts and pastries for everyone…help yourselves."

"Thanks, pal."

Roy was already dressed for work. Walking over to the table, he took an apple Danish, poured himself a cup of coffee, and took a seat on the couch next to his partner.

"I missed ya, Junior, I really did."

Before Johnny could respond to his partner, Charlie Dwyer spoke first.

"Ah…that's sweet. It wasn't all bad, was it Roy? You got to work with a highly qualified paramedic."

Roy smiled at Dwyer. "Yeah, you're right Charlie…I did work a few shifts with Brice."

"I was referring to ME, Roy."

"Oh yeah, we…we did work a few shifts together. I bet Matt was glad to get rid of you for a few days…weren't you Matt?"

"Well…if you ask me, Roy…you didn't keep him long ENOUGH."

Dwyer looked at his partner and smirked. "Keep it up, Matt. I'll make sure that Cap has you hangin' enough hose to last a lifetime."

While the guys were all chatting in the kitchen, Mike, Marco, and Chet arrived and were in the locker room changing for work. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from the locker room. Knowing that it was Chet who found the water bomb, Johnny slowly sauntered into the other room.

"Hi ya Chester B…miss me?" Johnny stood there grinning while Chet was standing there dripping onto the floor.

Chet looked at Johnny curiously. "How come YOU'RE not wet?"

"Whatever do you mean Chet?" The paramedic enjoyed playing the game.

Chet was tongue tied for a moment. "I'm going to get Dwyer for this."

"No, Chet…Dwyer didn't say anything to me…he didn't have to."

Hank came into the locker room. "Get cleaned up Kelly. I told Captain Hookraider that we'd take over the shift now…roll call in five minutes."

After roll call was over, the two paramedics were checking their supplies.

"How are the wedding plans coming along, Johnny? Anything new to report?"

"Nope. The Kelly's are coming up next weekend. Kim is going wedding dress shopping on Saturday. Her mother, Joanne, Jennifer, and Katy…I think Dixie was gonna try to make it too."

Roy let out a chuckle. "Katy. I guess if YOU can be engaged to be married…Chet can be serious about just one woman."

"See, Partner…I started a trend. Now we just have to get Mike and Marco hooked up."

The morning turned out to be a slow one, allowing plenty of time for chores to be completed and paperwork done. After everyone finished their assignments, they all gathered in the squad room for another cup of coffee.

"So…how DID you find out about the water bomb, Gage? Dwyer or one of the other guys had to have told you."

"Chet, no one told me anything…just call it a hunch. I knew you'd have something waiting for me to welcome me back."

The tones sounded. "Station 51, man over cliff, Harbor Hill Road, cross street Montgomery. Time out 0950."

Jumping up, the men all ran to their vehicles, as Captain Stanley responded on the radio, "Station 51 responding. KMG-365, time out 0951."

Arriving on scene they were met by a cop, Johnny's friend Murphy Greenbush.

"Murph, what do we have?"

"Doesn't look good, Cap…a motorcycle took the curve a bit too quickly…went over about here." The cop stood pointing to where the guardrail was broken.

The men stood at the side of the road looking down the cliff to see if they could spot their victim.

"Cap, I see him…about 65 yards down…he's not moving."

"Okay Roy. You and John get your gear. We'll send the stokes and the rest of your equipment down."

As the two paramedics got their repelling gear on, Roy noticed Johnny's big smile.

"What's with the big grin, Junior?"

"Just happy to be back…that's all. You know…back in the saddle again."

"Well…just take it easy…it IS your first day back."

"Don't worry about me, Pally…I'll be fine."

The two paramedics safely made their way down to their victim. Once their equipment was sent down to them, they set about examining him. After contacting Rampart and getting their orders, they splinted and collared him, and got him on the backboard. Once they got him in the stokes, it was only a matter of minutes before they were all once again topside.

"I'll go with him Roy."

"Okay Johnny. See ya at Rampart."

After helping out in the treatment room, Johnny headed upstairs to see Kim.

Standing in the doorway to her office, Johnny waited for her to look up. When she noticed him standing there, he smiled. "I'm still in one piece, sweetheart."

"Are you trying to be funny, Johnny?" Kim asked in a very serious tone.

"No…not at all. I guess, I'm just trying to make you feel a little better about things. I'm okay, really. I just don't want you worrying about me."

"Well, get used to it."

"I kinda already am…I've had Roy and Joanne worrying about me for years. I gotta get back downstairs. I just wanted to stop by and see you."

"Thank you…but, please be careful."

"Always." Johnny smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

When Johnny returned downstairs to the ER, Roy was waiting for him at the base station.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked, a little concerned when he saw the serious expression on Johnny's face.

"I guess."

"Let me guess. Ever since the accident, she's been worrying about something bad happening to you?"

"Yeah…that's pretty much it. How do you and Joanne manage?"

"It's never easy, Johnny. You and Kim will get through it. It's like I told Deke's wife a few years ago…it would be worse having a wife who DOESN'T care. Let's get going. I think Mike's making his fried chicken today."

Returning back to the station, they were met by Captain Stanley and another man standing next to him, also in uniform. Roy didn't know who the other man was, but Johnny did.

"John, you have a visitor."

Getting out of the squad, Johnny went over to the other man and shook his hand. "Captain Shaw. It's good to see you again."

"Johnny. How are your wedding plans coming?"

"They're practically done. Kim's going dress shopping this weekend." Realizing that his partner didn't know who this man was, he introduced him.

"Captain Shaw, this is my partner Roy DeSoto. Roy, this is Captain Shaw. He's going to be officiating mine and Kim's wedding."

"Captain, nice to meet you." Roy extended his hand for a handshake.

"Same here, Roy. Johnny has told me a lot about you. I feel like I already know you."

Captain Stanley decided to add in his own two cents. "Captain Shaw is a chaplain in the Department. We went to the fire academy together, and have remained friends over the years."

"Cap, would you like to join us for some lunch? Mike Stoker makes some of the best fried chicken in the county."

"Twist my arm Johnny. How IS Kim doing?"

"She's fine, but I think she's still having a hard time dealing with my occupational hazards. You got any advice?"

Captain Shaw smiled at the paramedic. "Not a whole lot, unfortunately. Just know that you're not the only one struggling with this issue. Every man and woman who goes to work as a firefighter or police officer deals with the very same issue. My wife was pretty rattled in the beginning, but ever since I stopped fighting fires…no problems. She'll learn to deal with it, Johnny."

After lunch, Captain Shaw thanked Stoker for the wonderful meal and bid good-bye.

"Johnny, why don't you stop by and see me some time and we'll talk."

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

"Hank, take care. It was nice to see you. Please give my best to Suzanne."

"I will, Mike. Tell Meg that we need to get together soon."

"Will do. Bye fellas."

After Captain Shaw left, Roy pulled Johnny to the side. "What was all that about?"

"What was all what about?" Johnny was confused.

"Captain Shaw."

"He's marrying me and Kim." Suddenly a green light of understanding went on in Johnny's brain. "Well, you know I'm not big into religion. Captain Stanley suggested that I talk to Captain Shaw…so I did. After talking to him, I asked him if he'd do our wedding. He said yes. A few days later, I had Kim meet him. He's a really cool guy, Roy. Apparently he and Cap go way back. It was just nice to talk to someone about…you know…stuff. Are you upset about it or something?"

"No…not at all. I'm just surprised. How long ago did you start talking to him?"

"I guess it was over the summer at the hospital. I was recovering after the accident. Cap visited me and after talking to him about a few things, he suggested that I talk to Captain Shaw. I probably talk to him about once a week. It's good for the soul…or so they say."

The rest of the shift passed uneventfully and the guys were all changing to go home.

"You guys are all coming over to my place on Saturday to watch the Dodgers game, right?" Chet asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

"What time, Chet?" asked Marco.

"I guess around noon or so."

"I'll be over earlier, Chet. Kim is having your mom and the others over for lunch around eleven. Maybe your dad can hitch a ride with me to your place. Anyway, I'll see you guys Saturday."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

On Saturday morning, Kim woke up to see Johnny standing beside her.

"Mornin', beautiful. I made some breakfast for you."

As Kim sat up in bed, Johnny put the breakfast tray in front of her.

"What's the occasion, Johnny?"

"No occasion…it's just because I love you. I know how stressful this week has been for you…worrying about me going back to work. I just want you to know that I really do understand the way you're feeling…that's all."

"Thank you, Johnny. It means a lot to me hearing you say that."

After breakfast, Johnny and Kim showered and got dressed. Kim's parents and the other ladies would be arriving before too long.

When the Kelly's did arrive, Johnny met them at the door.

"Mornin', have a good trip up?"

"We sure did. How are you doing John?"

"Fine, sir." The two men shook hands.

When Mrs. Kelly entered, she gave Johnny a big hug. "How's my future son-in-law doing?"

"Great. How've you been Mrs. Kelly?"

"Fine, but very busy. It's nice to see you again, Johnny."

"Thank you. Kim will be down shortly. Mr. Kelly, I figured that you can ride with me over to Chet's place… save you from having to drive, and you can just leave your car here."

"Sounds good."

Kim made her way downstairs where she was warmly greeted by her parents.

"Sweetheart. Look at you…how beautiful you look."

"Thanks, Dad. How've you both been?"

"Terrific, honey."

Kim embraced both of her parents.

"Kim, I think your Dad and I are going to head out. Have fun with the ladies."

"I will."

The couple exchanged a kiss and Johnny and Mr. Kelly were out the door.

The ladies all met at Kim's house. After sharing a quick lunch, it was 11:30 AM when they got into two cars and agreed to meet at the first dress shop.

Walking into the shop, Kim was immediately drawn to a wedding dress in the corner of the store.

"This is the one." She said emphatically.

As everyone gathered around to look at the dress, they were awed at the simple elegance of it. It was a white ankle length strapless dress. The bodice was form-fitting with a lace overlay. Kim was in love with the dress.

"What do you guys think?"

Mrs. Kelly spoke up first. "Sweetheart, it's beautiful…and you're going to look beautiful in it."

The rest of the ladies all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Smiling at the group, the store manager came over to where they were standing.

"Hello ladies. My name's Kathleen. Can I first ask which one of you lovely ladies are getting married?"

All eyes turned to Kim. "I am."

"So, you're the lucky lady. When's the big day?"

"Next June. It's a beach wedding. I'd like to try this dress on…this is the one."

Kathleen took the dress and led Kim to the dressing room, the rest of the ladies following behind. After a few minutes, Kim emerged wearing the dress. When she came out, everyone's mouth was hanging open at how beautiful she looked.

"Sweetheart…you look absolutely stunning."

"May I ask you about your fiancé?"

Kim smiled at the thought of the man whom she would be marrying. "His name is John Gage. He's a paramedic with the L.A. County Fire Department…and he's very handsome…and…I love him a whole lot."

"Well, I can definitely see that. Will you ladies need other dresses?"

Kim nodded her head. "Yes, we will." Kim introduced everyone to Kathleen. "And this is Dixie, she's a good friend of mine."

Kathleen smiled warmly at Dixie. "Dixie…Dixie McCall?"

The nurse looked at Kathleen with curiosity. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Well…I don't think we ever actually met…I'd have remembered meeting you. My uncle talks very highly of you."

"Uncle? Who's your uncle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…Joe Early."

Dixie smiled with acknowledgement. "Of course…Kathleen. When Joe talks about you he calls you Kat…I never thought to associate you with Joe. How are you doing?"

"Terrific. The wedding business is booming."

The ladies picked out bridesmaids dresses, a dress for Jennifer, and a dress for Mrs. Kelly.

While the ladies were spending the afternoon together, Johnny and his friends were relaxing at Chet's apartment…watching an afternoon Dodgers game and enjoying beer and sandwiches.

"So Chet, given how close Kim and Katy have become over the last several months…has she dropped any hints to you?"

"Hints? Hints about what, Johnny?"

"About what? About marriage, Chet."

"No…she hasn't…and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Ah, Chet…Katy's a sweet girl. Don't you think it would be wise to hang on to her?"

"Oh I plan on it, Marco…it's just that marriage…well that's a long way away. Me and Katy…we're just having fun…nothing complicated."

Roy and Mr. Kelly both looked at each other and grinned.

"Son…there's no such thing as 'nothing complicated'. That's the very definition of a relationship, right Roy?"

"The VERY definition…just look at you and Johnny, Chet…your relationship is kinda complicated."

Chet looked at Johnny and then back at Roy and smirked. "Very funny."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Time continued to go quickly. Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. Dinner was at Kim's house. Both the Kelly's and the Desoto's spent the holiday together. It made Johnny happy to be able to spend time with both his "old" and "new" families.

It was now December and Christmas was only two weeks away. One evening after spending the day decorating Kim's house for the holidays, Johnny and Kim were relaxing in the living room. The paramedic was looking intently at the Christmas tree that they had just put up.

Kim sat watching Johnny for a few moments, before following his gaze.

"The tree looks beautiful, Johnny. Those ornaments are gorgeous. You're sure you wouldn't rather have them on your tree at the apartment?"

Johnny shook his head before quietly answering. "No, besides I'm hardly there."

Kim sensed a feeling of melancholy in Johnny and grew concerned.

"Johnny, you alright? You seem a little distracted…and you keep looking at the tree."

"Those ornaments belonged to my parents…guess I'm just feeling a little nostalgic. Christmas was their favorite holiday…it meant a lot to them."

"Johnny…I…I know you often tend to be private about some things, and I can definitely respect that. You never talk about your family…I was just wondering why."

The paramedic grinned uneasily at Kim. "I knew this was a topic that I'd have to talk about eventually. I'm not hiding anything…it's…it's just that it's a topic that I don't like to talk about, but I understand your curiosity."

"You're not mad at me for bringing it up?"

"I could never be mad at you, Kim. If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"I do, Johnny." said Kim, a look of compassion on her face.

"Okay, well…I grew up on a reservation in Montana. I had an older brother and a younger sister."

"Had?" Kim asked a bit uneasily.

Johnny exhaled slowly. He didn't much like to revisit his painful past, but knew he owed Kim an explanation. "Yeah…HAD. My brother Aaron volunteered for the Army and was sent to Vietnam. I never saw him again. My sister Cassie died when she was ten…she contracted a severe lung infection. My parents…Carl and Callie Gage were great parents…you would have loved them. They were kind and loving. When I was 13 years old, my Dad was killed in an explosion. He was a demolitionist…worked with explosives. After my father died, my Mom lost the will to live. She had already lost two children. When I was 14, I went to live with my father's father. My Grandfather was my best friend. Shortly before my 18th birthday, he died. That's when I came to L.A. to live with my Aunt Rosa. She passed away a few years ago."

"So…you…you don't have any family."

Johnny managed a small grin. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. I have Roy and his family, the guys, Dixie and everyone at Rampart…and I have YOU."

"Johnny…I'm so sorry. I guess I can understand why you…you don't like talking about your past…too painful…and why those ornaments mean so much to you."

"I never WAS the type to look back. I like to only look forward…and looking ahead…we have a wedding coming up in six months."

"We certainly do. Johnny…I love you."

"I love you too…and anyway, we'll have a family of our own someday."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

With Christmas only a week away, the two paramedics were chatting about the upcoming holiday and getting ready for the start of another shift.

"You guys are coming to Kim's on Christmas, right?"

"Of course, Johnny. We'll be there some time mid-day."

"You know, it's funny Roy. I never dreamed that things would be working out so well. Chet and I have actually gotten along…I enjoy spending time with the Kelly's…and I've still been able to share my holidays with you, Jo and the kids."

"I'm glad you're so happy, Johnny. So, what did you get Kim for Christmas?"

"Some jewelry. I found some beautiful pieces. I can't believe Christmas is only a week away. Time sure is going fast."

"It sure is, Junior. In six months you'll be a married man."

"Yeah…imagine that, Pally…ME…married." Closing his locker, he smiled back at Roy. "Coffee's on me, partner."

Roy grinned in response. "I'll be right out."

When Roy made it out to the kitchen, Johnny handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, partner."

"Hey Chet, what are you getting Katy for Christmas? A diamond ring, perhaps?"

"Who said anything about a diamond ring, Gage? I'm glad that you and Kim are so happy…really. But just because YOU'RE giving up the single life, doesn't mean the rest of us have to. Am I right fellas?"

Glancing over at Mike and Marco, he saw them shrug their shoulders.

"Actually, amigo…I can't speak for Mike…but I'd love to find a girl and settle down. I think Johnny's got the right idea. There's just no gettin' around it Chet…it's just a matter of time before you and Katy get hitched."

"Mike…help me buddy." Chet said, quickly turning his attention to Mike.

Sighing, Mike responded. "I'm with Marco on this one, Chet. I'd love to find a girl and settle down, myself."

"Face it Chester B…you're outnumbered."

"Can we get on with roll call, you twits?" Hank asked with a smile.

As Hank was about to start, the tones sounded. "Station 51 unknown type rescue, 564 Collier Drive, cross street Webster, time out 0810."

After responding on the radio, Hank and his crew got in their vehicles and headed out on their first run of the day.

Arriving at a small well-kept bungalow, they were met by a somewhat nervous man.

"Hi, thanks for comin' fellas."

Hank looked curiously at the man. "If you don't mind me asking…what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Julie…she's stuck." He said in a near panic.

"Is Julie your wife?"

The man let out a small chuckle. "I wish. No…she's my future sister-in-law."

"You say she's stuck?"

"Yeah…follow me and I'll show you guys."

Hank turned around to Chet. "Kelly, Lopez…you two stay out here with Stoker. If we need any help, I'll call on the HT."

The two paramedics followed their Captain into the house.

Arriving at the bathroom, they were met by a beautiful blonde who was kneeling by the toilet, her arm in the bowl.

Giving the firefighters a big smile, she calmly asked for help. "My arm is stuck. You guys think you can help me?"

Hank nodded his head. "Sure." He called Stoker on the HT, asking for additional equipment and manpower.

Trying to remain professional, Roy took the lead. "Julie, is it? What happened?"

Julie looked at her future brother-in-law. "Would you like to explain, Tony?"

"Well, Julie works at a jewelry store. She brought over the diamond ring that I'm going to give my girlfriend, Linda…Julie's sister. It accidentally fell in the toilet…Julie tried to get it out. You guys think you can hurry? Linda will be home soon and she already thinks me and Julie are having an affair."

Roy tried to get Julie's arm out, but it was stuck. "Cap, it's not moving."

Hank gave some additional orders, and a half hour later after dismantling the toilet, Julie's arm was freed.

While Roy examined Julie's arm and hand, Johnny found the ring.

"I think this is what you folks were looking for."

He handed the diamond ring to Tony, who was ecstatic.

"Oh my God, you found it…thank you."

"Don't mention it. It sure is a beauty. Gonna pop the question on Christmas Day?" Johnny asked.

"That's the plan. You married?"

Johnny smiled his big Gage grin. "Will be…in June."

"Your arm seems to be okay. Any pain or anything?"

"No…it feels fine. Thank you for getting me out."

"Our pleasure."

Johnny looked at Julie and Tony with a questioning look. "Why does your sister think you two are having an affair?"

"She's very insecure. Me and Tony…we've been spending a lot of time together workin' on his proposal…my sister seems to think that there's something going on between us."

"Okay, all set fellas? Let's get cleaned up and get going. You might wanna call a plumber to get your toilet in working order again."

"Thank you very much, Captain."

The men gathered their equipment and left the house.

After hearing the explanation of how the woman's arm got stuck in the toilet, Chet was increasingly turned off by the thought of marriage.

"And you guys wonder why I'm in no hurry to propose to Katy."

"Oh Chet…don't let a dumb episode like this scare ya."

"Gage…I still think you're crazy for taking the plunge, but that's YOUR business."

"Okay fellas, let's get going…we have work to do back at the station." Hank encouraged his crew.

On the way back to the station, Johnny was in deep thought.

"Johnny, you alright over there?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinkin'. Do you think those two were having an affair?"

"I honestly don't know, Johnny. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't…I was just wondering. You know, proposing marriage to someone is a big deal…they deserve honesty. I guess it's a good thing that his girlfriend hadn't come home yet."

"I suppose."

"Why do you think Chet's all bent outta shape about this marriage thing?"

"I don't know Johnny. Why does it bother you?"

"'Cause I just want him to be happy. Katy's a great girl…they belong together."

For the rest of the shift Johnny tried to convince Chet to take the next step in his relationship with Katy, and buy her an engagement ring for Christmas.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

At the end of the shift, while the guys were changing to go home, Johnny continued to harp on Chet proposing to Katy.

Chet was starting to get irritated with Johnny's constant badgering.

"Gage, will ya let it go. I don't understand why my happiness is suddenly so important to ya."

"Fine…I'll drop it…for now. I already know it's just a matter of time before you propose, anyway."

Chet looked at Johnny and rolled his eyes. "See you guys on Saturday for Christmas dinner."

When Christmas morning arrived, Johnny laid awake until he knew that Kim was, too.

Rolling over to face her, he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Mornin'…Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Kim smiled in return. "Merry Christmas to you, too. You know what…my Christmas wish already came true…the man of my dreams is lying right here beside me."

Johnny turned over and reached under the bed for a small wrapped package. Handing the gift to Kim, he smiled. "This is for you. I wanted to give it to you now. I hope you like it."

Kim looked back at Johnny with affection. "I know I will."

She ripped open the silver gift wrap and opened the box. Moving away the cotton, a delicate gold chain with a small diamond pendant was revealed. Looking closer at the box, Kim also saw a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Johnny…they're beautiful…but…"

The paramedic smiled. "I know what you're gonna say. I wanted our first Christmas together to be special…that's why I got them for you."

Johnny took the gold chain out of the box and put it around Kim's neck, gently caressing it with his hands before kissing her neck after fastening the clasp.

"It looks great around your neck. You like them?"

"I do…very much. Thank you." After kissing Johnny and giving him a proper thank you, Kim asked, "Hungry? I could fix us some breakfast."

"How about if we BOTH go down and make breakfast together?"

Johnny got up and put on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "I'll go down and get the coffee brewing." He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed down to the kitchen.

A half hour later Johnny and Kim were enjoying breakfast.

"It's 7:30, what time are your parents going to be here?"

"Eleven, I think. Chet and Katy will be over in time for dinner at two o'clock. Roy, Jo and the kids will be here between twelve and one."

After cleaning up the kitchen, they both showered and dressed.

"Our wedding is only six months away…time sure is going fast."

"And I can't wait. You, my dear are going to be a magnificent bride."

Going back downstairs, the couple set about getting ready for their guests.

"I'm glad Joanne's bringing the turkey…my turkeys never turn out too well."

"I find that hard to believe. You're such a good cook."

"Believe it…it's true. I might make great stuffed pork chops, but my turkey is horrible."

At 12:30 PM, the Kelly's and DeSoto's both arrived at the same time.

Greeting them at the door was Johnny.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

He shook hands with Mr. Kelly and hugged Mrs. Kelly, Joanne and the kids.

"Uncle Johnny."

"Hey, Jelly Belly…Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Bringing up the rear, carrying the cooked turkey was Roy.

"Hey partner…thanks for bringing the turkey."

Roy answered Johnny, trying to keep a straight face, but failed.

"No problem, Johnny. It took Joanne a few years before she stopped killing the bird, too."

Entering the house, everyone went to the kitchen to say hello to Kim.

"The turkey has arrived."

"Thanks Roy. Someday I might learn how to cook a turkey so it actually tastes edible."

Joanne let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Kim…it took me about five years before I learned how to get a turkey to turn out right."

Standing behind Joanne, Roy smiled and nodded his head. "It's true."

Joanne playfully elbowed her husband in the stomach.

"Why don't we all relax in the living room? Chet and Katy should be here within the hour…then we'll eat."

After the gifts were all put under the tree, Mrs. Kelly stood admiring the crystal ornaments hanging from all the branches.

"These ornaments are so beautiful. Are they new?"

Kim briefly glanced at Johnny. "Actually, they're Johnny's. He wanted to put them on the tree here at the house."

"Johnny, they are absolutely gorgeous. Are they family heirlooms?"

"Thank you. Yes…they were my grandparents."

It was obvious to everyone that Johnny was not going to elaborate any further on the origin of the ornaments, and they didn't pursue it.

After visiting for a half hour, the doorbell rang.

Getting up to answer it, Johnny knew who'd be at the door.

"Chester B…Katy…Merry Christmas." He shook hands with Chet and gave Katy a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in."

"Merry Christmas, everyone." said Chet, as he and Katy hugged everyone.

"Dinner will be served shortly."

The women got dinner on the table, and everyone took their seat.

Standing up, Johnny looked affectionately at all the faces at the table. "I'd like to propose a toast. First, I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for coming to our home for the holiday. You are each an important part of both mine and Kim's lives. I hope the coming year is a good one for all of you…finding yourselves safe, healthy, and maybe even a little richer. Here's to friendship and family."

Mr. Kelly looked at his future son-in-law in awe. "Beautiful toast, Johnny…thank you."

After an enjoyable meal with lively conversation, Johnny and Kim and their guests retired to the living room to exchange gifts.

Jennifer quickly tore into her first gift. A big grin broke out on her face when she realized what it was.

"Uncle Johnny, how'd you know I wanted a new art set?"

"A little birdie told me, Jen. I do expect some new pieces that Kim and I can hang up on our walls."

"You bet. I have some ideas already. Thank you…the set is really cool." She warmly embraced Johnny and Kim.

"You're quite welcome, Jelly Belly. Roy, this is for you." Johnny handed his partner a small box.

Opening the box, Roy smiled when he saw what was inside. "A new leather wallet. How'd you know I needed one?"

"Come on Pally, I've known you a long time…time enough to know that you've been using that same tired worn out wallet for years."

When all the gifts were exchanged, Johnny went over to Katy.

Smiling at her, he asked, "So Katy, what did Chet get you for Christmas?"

Chet looked at his friend in amusement.

Katy held out her left hand to show Johnny her gift.

Looking at her hand, the paramedic saw a beautiful gold bracelet with two charms on it. One was a gold heart and the other one was a fire helmet.

"It's beautiful, Katy. Chet has good taste."

Katy smiled back at Johnny and winked at Chet. "Yes, I'd say he does too."

As the evening wore on, and dessert was eaten and coffee and cocoa drunk, the guests were getting tired and started to leave. After everyone thanked Kim and Johnny for a wonderful holiday and left, the last two to leave were Kim's parents. Despite pleas from Kim and Johnny for the Kelly's to stay overnight at the house, they opted instead to stay at a hotel, with the promise of meeting the next morning for breakfast.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Time continued to go quickly. New Year's Eve found 51's A-shift on duty and Johnny lamenting how nice it would have been to be off for the holiday.

"Johnny, what's fair is fair. We were off for Christmas. Kim'll be well taken care of. Isn't she spending the weekend with Jo and the kids?"

"Yeah, I know Roy. It's just…well, New Year's has always been one of my favorite holidays. It woulda been nice to take Kim out for dinner and dancing. She probably would have been wearing a new dress."

"Get used it partner…firefighters and paramedics work the holidays…ALL the holidays, even when they have a wife and kids."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

On Valentine's Day morning, Johnny strode into the locker room in a very upbeat mood.

"Mornin' Roy, Marco, Mike…Chester B."

The other men all acknowledged Johnny and continued to get ready for the start of their shift.

"You seem to be in an overly happy mood, Johnny."

"It's Valentine's Day, Roy…love is in the air. I woulda thought you'd be the one guy who'd understand…being married and all."

"Johnny, Valentine's Day lost its charm for me a long time ago."

"I'm appalled Roy. Where's your sense of romance…of passion?"

"Right now…I'm too tired to think about it. The kids were up all night throwing up."

"Are they okay?" Johnny asked, concern in his voice.

"I guess for the most part they are. We kept them home from school today."

"How's Joanne?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's the one home taking care of them. It seems that every Valentine's Day, something happens. Last year Joanne was sick…and the year before that, I was home in bed after spending a couple days in Rampart with smoke inhalation. So…this holiday isn't exactly high on my list."

"Sorry partner. Hey, what about you Chet?"

"What about me, Gage?"

"Valentine's Day…Katy."

"I took her out to dinner last night. She knew I'd be working. I gave her flowers and chocolate. Why? You got something special planned for my sister?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well Chet…I wanted our first Valentine's Day to be special…but here I am working. I'm having some roses sent to her, but I don't know what else to do."

"Johnny? I got an idea for you."

"What is it, Marco?"

"Write her a love poem. The ladies really like that sorta stuff."

"A love poem…that's a great idea, Marco…thanks." Johnny replied, a twinkle in his eyes, and the old Gage grin on his face.

"Roses are red…violets are blue…sugar is sweet…and so are you."

"Very funny, Chet. I'll have you know…I'm a great writer. I can write a love poem…no problem."

Captain Stanley poked his head in the door. "Roll call, fellas."

As soon as roll call was over and the assignments handed out, Johnny went right to the squad to check the supplies.

"Come on, Roy…we've got work to do," Johnny called out to his partner.

"What's the hurry, Johnny?"

"I have a poem to write. Kim is only at work for eight hours, you know."

After they got through checking their supplies, Johnny hurried to the dorm to work on changing the linen.

"Geez, Gage…I never saw you do your chores so fast."

"Chet…outta my way."

"What's the rush?"

"I got work to do…so beat it."

"You don't want my help?"

Johnny sighed in frustration. "Chet…don't fool with me. I want to get this done so I can work on my poem."

"I wanna help…really."

Johnny looked at Chet for a moment, deciding whether or not his friend was being genuine. "What's it to ya?"

Chet stood shaking his head. "After everything we've been through…you still don't trust me."

"Chet." Johnny groaned.

"Okay…I'm an old softy. I just like to see my sister happy. I know a love poem from the man she loves would make her very happy. So…don't blow it."

The paramedic grinned. "I won't…thanks, Chet."

The two men made quick work of changing the linen. Johnny then went to his locker to get out his spare notepad and escaped to the privacy of his Rover, in the back lot.

A half hour later, with still no calls Roy set out looking for his partner.

"Hey Marco, you seen Johnny?"

"Nope. Ask Chet. The two of them were in the dorm changing the linen together."

"They what? Never mind…I'll find him."

Roy looked all through the station with no sign of his partner, before he proceeded out to the back lot. It was there that he spotted Johnny in the Rover.

Walking over to the vehicle, he called his partner's name. "Johnny."

The junior paramedic looked up from his writing. "Oh…hey Roy."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Writing. I wanna get my poem done. This was the quietest place I could find. You need something?"

"Ah…I was just wondering if you wanted some coffee." Roy was a little disappointed that Johnny seemed so pre-occupied with this poem-writing business.

"No thanks, I'm fine…besides, I really wanna get this poem done before our first run. If I can get it done, I can give it to Kim when we finally get to Rampart."

When Roy continued to stand there for another few moments, Johnny looked up again sensing that his partner was a little annoyed.

"Roy…I'm not trying to ignore you or anything…it's just that this poem is very important to me. I hope you're not upset with me or anything."

Roy smiled weakly and shook his head. "No…not at all. You keep writing, Johnny. I'll be inside."

The morning continued to be very slow. By the time Captain Stanley was done fixing his clam chowder for lunch, Johnny was done with his poem.

"One of you guys wanna get Gage for lunch."

"I'll get him, Cap."

"Thank you, Chet."

As Chet made his way to the back lot, Johnny was coming in.

"Finished?" Chet asked with surprise.

"Yep…and it's a masterpiece if I do say so myself. By the way Chet, thanks for helping me this morning…it really meant a lot to me to be able to get this done."

"Well, hey…you know me…always willing to lend a helping hand."

When Johnny and Chet came walking into the kitchen laughing, Roy started to feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Finished with your poem, partner?"

"Yeah, I am. It turned out better than I coulda hoped for."

As soon as lunch was over, the tones sounded, finally calling the station out on their first run of the day. It was a one car MVA. The driver of a small sports car had lost control of his vehicle and crashed into a tree. Johnny went in the ambulance with their male victim, while Roy followed behind in the squad.

At the hospital, after helping the victim get settled in the treatment room, Johnny met Roy in the hallway.

"Take the radio, Junior. I'm giving you five minutes...then I leave without you…and you'll be the one to have to explain to Captain Stanley your absence, and why I left without you."

"Very funny. I'll be right back."

Johnny, with the radio in his right hand and the poem in his left, made his way upstairs to see Kim.

Looking in her open door, he could see the dozen long-stemmed red roses that he had had sent to her. They were now in a vase on her desk. He stood quietly for a few moments, admiring her from afar. Finally she looked up.

"Johnny. Come in. Thanks for the roses…they are so beautiful."

"You're welcome, but they pale in comparison to you. I have something else for you. I hope you like it." He handed her the poem, but before she could start reading it, his radio went off and he was called away.

"Bye, Kim…love you."

After Johnny left her office, she sat down and opened the paper. Slowly, she started to read it.

**Ode to Kim**

I went through life, living day by day

Thinking I was happy and that everything was okay.

A job I love and good friends…I thought it was enough,

But it was when I'd get home after a bad shift, that things were kinda rough.

No one home to greet me…to say everything would be fine,

No one home to hug me…to say I'm glad you're mine.

I would often sit each day,

And wonder if true love would ever come my way.

Then suddenly it happened…it caught me by surprise,

I found myself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.

You lifted me up out of my despair…you made my spirit soar,

It was that night after dinner that I knew I wanted more.

When I got home that night, you were all I could think about,

The way you made me feel…left not a single doubt.

It was more than just your good looks…more than your LA tan,

It was less about the outside stuff and more about how you made me feel like a man.

You are the ocean, the stars above and the sun,

You are all my favorite things all rolled up into one.

It makes me smile to think about those early first few weeks,

Never thinking much about the valleys…only about the peaks.

Time has quickly flown,

I no longer feel alone.

I now look forward to a long life,

With you beside me as my wife.

I'll always be at your side, that much is true

Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart…I am so in love with you!

After reading the poem, Kim started to cry. No man had ever written a love poem to her. This poem had expressed to her Johnny's feelings of love and appreciation for her and she was clearly overwhelmed.

As Johnny made his way back down to the ER, he responded on the radio. "Squad 51 responding."

"Roy, we got a call."

"See ya, Dix." Johnny called out to the nurse, as he and Roy walked away.

"Bye fellas."

"What do we got, Johnny?"

"Man down at the Royal Palms Restaurant."

Arriving on scene, the two paramedics were met by the restaurant manager.

"What's the problem, sir?" asked Roy.

"It's one of my customers. He was opening up a bottle of champagne…the cork hit him in the eye."

When the paramedics made their way to where their victim was, they found him lying on the floor unconscious.

"I'll get Rampart on the line, Roy."

Roy addressed the woman who was standing next to the fallen man. "What's his name, ma'am?"

"It's Richard…Richard Hoyt."

"Are you…Mrs. Hoyt?"

The woman shook her head. "No…I'm…I'm a friend…Carol Klingler. Is he gonna be alright?"

"We'll know as soon as we check him out."

Once the man was examined, the doctor's orders were followed. An IV was started and Richard was readied for transport.

"Carol, is there someone that we can contact for Mr. Hoyt?"

When Carol didn't answer Roy, he looked at the cop who was on scene.

"I'll work on getting the information, Roy."

As Richard was getting loaded into the ambulance, it was decided that Johnny would ride in with him.

Arriving at Rampart, Johnny followed the stretcher to the treatment room. After helping transfer Richard to the exam table, Johnny gathered his equipment and stepped out into the hallway.

"John Gage."

Johnny looked up at hearing his name called. Standing beside him was Dixie.

"Hey Dix."

When Dixie continued to stand there looking at him, the paramedic became paranoid.

"Is something wrong, Dix?"

"Not at all. I just came from having a cup of coffee with Kim. She showed me the poem you wrote for her, Johnny. She's very touched…said it made her cry. She also told me that no man had ever made her feel that special or loved before."

"Well, she is Dix…VERY special."

"Ready to go, Johnny?"

"Yeah. Dix…tell Kim that I had to go, and that I'll call her tonight."

"10-4, Johnny." Dixie said with a smile.

After putting the equipment away, Johnny slid into his seat in the squad.

Roy had been driving for five minutes and Johnny had yet to say anything.

"You alright, over there?"

"I guess."

"You guess? What's going on, Johnny?"

"At the restaurant…that guy with the busted eye from the champagne cork…he and that Carol chick were obviously having an affair. How can people do that to each other…lie and betray each other?"

"I don't know the answer to that…they just do. They probably both have bad marriages to begin with. Enough of that…how did Kim like the poem?"

Johnny continued to look out the window and have a far-away look on his face.

"Johnny…how did Kim like the poem?"

"Oh…she loved it."

Roy looked at his partner curiously. "If she loved the poem so much, why do you look so…down?"

"I don't know. I guess it's what Dixie told me. She said that Kim cried when she read the poem."

"That's a good thing, Johnny. It means you moved her…that's a gift."

"Yeah, I know that. It's what she said after that. Kim told Dixie that no man ever made her feel special before. I couldn't imagine…a woman as magnificent as Kim…no man EVER making her feel that way."

Roy grinned at his partner. "Until YOU came along, Junior."

"Yeah…until **I** came along." Johnny replied with a big grin.

After backing the squad into the bay, Roy sat for a moment watching Johnny as he was writing their return time on a piece of paper. He envied Johnny…to be that in love. It wasn't that he didn't feel that way about Joanne, but after two kids and all the years they've been together…it certainly wasn't quite the same.

"Roy…you coming…or are ya gonna stay in the squad for a while?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm right behind ya."

When the two paramedics made their way to the kitchen, they were greeted by the rest of the crew.

"John, this package just came for you a little while ago."

Johnny looked at the brown package on the table and grinned. "Thanks, Cap." He took the small package and went to the locker room to open it.

Sitting down in his locker, he first read the card that was on top of the small box.

Johnny,

This is a token of my appreciation for having you in my life. I wish I could be there with you when you open it up. Put this gift on and think of me whenever you look at it. I can't wait till we can be together again. Happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

Kim

Johnny smiled to himself and opened up the box. It was a new watch. Taking the watch out, he turned it over and noticed that it was engraved. Silently he read the inscription. "Mon amour Johnny…yours till the end of time. Love always, Kim"

Taking his old watch off his wrist, he put it carefully in his locker and put the new one on. After setting the time, he closed his locker and went back out to the kitchen to rejoin his friends.

"So…you gonna let us in on what was in the package, Gage?"

"It was from your sister, Chet…a Valentine's gift. I have it on now."

The guys all looked at Johnny trying to figure out what he was talking about. After a minute, Roy leaned back on the counter and smiled.

"It's a new watch."

John looked at his partner in amazement. "How'd you know, Roy?"

"I've worked with you long enough to notice these things, Junior."

The paramedic showed off his new watch to his friends.

"It's a beauty, John."

"It sure is, Cap."

After a slow morning and afternoon, the evening proved to be quite busy.

It wasn't until 9:30 PM, after returning from a car accident that Johnny was finally able to call Kim.

When the phone rang, Kim knew right away who it was. "Johnny…"

"Hi sweetheart. Whatch'ya up to?"

"Just sitting here watching TV…and wishing you were next to me."

"I will be soon enough. By the way, I love the watch. 'Yours till the end of time'…sounds like you've inherited Chet's sense of humor."

"Funny. Johnny…the poem…it was beautiful. No one's ever made me feel that way before."

"No? Don't worry…I think I can take care of that."

"You already have."

Johnny let out a big yawn. "I'm sorry…we've been pretty busy the last few hours."

"That's okay…go get some sleep. Tell Chet and Roy I said hello. I love you."

"I do too. Good night Kim…sweet dreams."

"Oh…and Johnny…thanks for making this Valentine's Day so special…thank you for making ME feel so special."

"You're welcome…and you are. Love ya."

"See you tomorrow?"

"With bells on…'night."

Getting off the phone, he headed to the dorm where everyone else was getting ready to turn in.

Roy looked at his partner and smiled. "Let me guess…she loves you."

Johnny sighed contentedly. "Yep…she loves me. You know, after all is said and done…this Valentine's Day was pretty good."

"I'm happy for you, pal…but will you two twits get into bed so we can kill the lights."

After some chuckles, everyone settled down and quickly fell asleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Valentine's Day came and went…the calendar was turning quickly. It was now May and the big day was only a month away.

The alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM. Johnny, normally an early riser, never stirred. Rolling over in the bed, Kim turned to face him.

"Johnny…it's six thirty…you have to get up."

The paramedic's only response was an indecipherable mumble.

"You okay, Johnny?"

"'M'tired."

"Do you want to take this shift off? I'll call Captain Stanley for you."

Johnny loudly exhaled. "No…I'll…I'll get up."

Kim looked at Johnny with a concerned eye. "You look like you might be coming down with something."

"No, I'm okay. I'll hop in the shower and have some coffee…then I'll be as good as new. I'll be fine."

While Johnny was showering, Kim went downstairs to brew a fresh pot of coffee. A half-hour later, Johnny came down to the kitchen already in uniform.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." Noticing the concerned look on Kim's face, Johnny rolled his eyes. "Don't look so paranoid, Kim."

"Johnny…I'm worried about you."

Smiling at Kim, Johnny went over to her and kissed her. "Don't…I'm fine. I'll see you at Rampart when I get a chance."

Grabbing his duffel bag from the couch, Johnny left for work. Arriving at the station, he was relieved to know that he was the first one on his shift to arrive, and that C-shift was still apparently out on a call.

Johnny quickly put his bag in his locker and went to the kitchen to relax on the couch. He realized that he must have dozed off for a few minutes, because the next thing he knew, his Captain was standing in front of him.

"John…you alright, pal?"

Slowly looking up, he nodded his head. "Yeah…just tired. Is C-shift back yet?"

"No. You're sure you're okay?" Hank continued to look at his paramedic with concern.

Slightly annoyed, Johnny answered, "I'm fine, Cap. I already got the third degree from Kim this morning…I don't need it from you, too."

"Can you blame her, John? Need I remind you that you're getting married in a month? And…don't look now, but your partner is coming over."

"Great." Johnny let out another sigh.

"Hey Johnny." Roy looked at his partner with a questioning eye. "You alright? You look like you're coming down with something."

"I'm fine, Roy…really."

Just then the sound of C-shift returning from their early morning call was heard.

The first one to enter the kitchen was a very weary Charlie Dwyer. "Roy, you and Johnny need to make a supply run. We've been pretty busy and supplies are a little low."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Catching Johnny's body language, Dwyer became concerned as well. "You alright, Johnny?"

"Just dandy, Charlie." Johnny commented with little enthusiasm.

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarms sounded, calling the station to a house fire.

Arriving on scene, they could all see the thick smoke billowing out of the windows of the large two-story house.

Just as he jumped down from the engine, Hank was met by a man who was speaking very animatedly and waving his arms. "My father's still inside."

"Is everyone else out?"

"Yeah…he's…he's in the bedroom at the back of the house…on the left."

Hank shouted out directions to his men. As the two paramedics got their equipment on, Roy noticed Johnny's awkward body language. He made a mental note to make sure that Johnny got checked out at Rampart.

The two paramedics carefully made their way into the house, Marco and Chet with a hose behind them. Spotting the elderly man, Roy quickly checked the man's pulse and put him over his shoulder. As they made their way out, Johnny got dizzy and collapsed in the hallway.

When Roy got outside to start examining his victim, he soon realized that Johnny wasn't beside him.

"Cap…Johnny…Johnny's still in there."

Chet and Marco wasted no time going back into the house to find the missing paramedic. Finding him unconscious in the hallway, Chet carried the paramedic out.

Outside, Johnny's gear was taken off and he was put on the ground beside Roy's victim.

"Cap, you wanna get Rampart on the phone for me." After taking the first victim's vitals, he started taking his partner's.

Both victims had O2 on. After contacting Rampart, Roy went ahead with the treatment orders. The elderly first victim was still unconscious, but Johnny had started to regain consciousness as his IV was started.

Sensing his partner's agitation, Roy quickly tried to calm him down. "Johnny…relax partner. You're gonna be fine."

"What's…what's going on?" Johnny was still somewhat groggy.

"You passed out inside the house. You've been unconscious for about 15 minutes. I'd say you have the flu or something…you're looking pretty ragged. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

"Kim's gonna flip when she hears about this one, Roy."

Roy grinned at his partner. "Well…she loves you…can you blame her?"

After a quiet trip to the hospital, Johnny was brought to Room 2, the other patient to Room 3.

In the exam room, Johnny was disrobed and put into a gown. Because he was still so groggy, his temperature was taken rectally. As he was rolled on to his side, his awareness started to come back and he let out a groan at the intrusion.

"Just relax, Johnny. We'll be done in a minute."

Johnny heard the soothing voice of Dixie.

"Don't feel so good." Johnny's voice reflected how exhausted and miserable he was feeling.

"I know. We'll give you something to help you get some sleep in a little while."

The paramedic was rolled back onto his back.

"Dix, what's his temp?"

Looking at the thermometer, Dixie looked at Bracket with concern. "102.8, Kel."

"Let's draw some blood and do a urinalysis. I don't think it's anything too serious, but with Johnny…you never know. Roy and Kim outside?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back, Dix. In the meantime, get everything ready for the lab and have one of the nurses get it down there stat."

Kel walked out into the hallway, where he was met by Roy and a very nervous Kim.

Kim asked the question before Roy. "How is he, Doctor Brackett? Is he okay?"

"He's stable. I don't think it's anything too serious…the flu or something. Dixie's getting everything ready for the lab. We'll know more within the hour."

"Can I see him?"

Brackett smiled at the young woman. "In a few minutes. He's pretty tired…I don't know how awake he'll be for you. I'll keep you posted as soon as I get the lab results."

"Thanks, Doctor Brackett."

After Dixie got everything ready to be taken to the lab, she called for a nurse to take it.

"Johnny, you just rest and take it easy." She wiped down his face and neck with a cool damp cloth.

"Dix…is…"

The nurse smiled warmly at him. "Yes Johnny, Kim and Roy are right outside waiting for you."

"Can I see 'em?"

"Certainly."

Dixie went out to the hallway where she knew Roy and Kim were waiting.

"Johnny's ready for company."

"Is he okay, Dixie?" Kim asked somewhat nervously.

"You can see for yourself, Kim."

Kim and Roy entered the room quietly. Johnny was laying very still, his eyes closed and face pale. He also had a nasal cannula on.

"Johnny?" Kim called cautiously.

The dark-haired paramedic opened his eyes and weakly smiled.

"Hi there, sweetheart…Roy."

"You okay, Johnny? I was so scared when they told me that you had collapsed and passed out at a fire."

As Johnny spoke, the tiredness in his voice was evident. "I'm okay, Kim. I'm so sorry that I worried you. I don't really know what happened out there."

"I do…and you shouldn't have been working today." Kim said with a slight edge.

Not wanting to or having the strength, he didn't argue with her, and ignored her last comment.

"Thanks for gettin' me out, Roy."

"**I** didn't get you out, Johnny…Chet and Marco did. They're the ones you should be thanking."

"Oh…well thanks anyway, Pally."

While Johnny dozed for a while, Roy and Kim stayed with him.

After 40 minutes passed, Brackett entered the room with Johnny's lab results.

"Is he okay, Doc?"

"He's fine, Roy…just a case of the flu. He's pretty dehydrated. Being in that house fire this morning certainly didn't help him. I'd like to keep him here for a few days…make sure that no other issues pop up."

Johnny's eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes and looked at Brackett.

"Just the flu, Johnny. You'll be with us for a few days, so you can get IV fluids and lots of rest."

"Good…then I know he'll stay outta trouble…and I can keep an eye on him."

Kim's last comment earned a weak grin from Johnny.

"Well, I know you're not feeling too good right now. How about if we get you settled in a room so you can get some sleep? A nurse and orderly will be here shortly to take you upstairs. Kim, Roy…say your good-byes…you can visit him later."

"Okay. I'll stop by later, partner. Take care."

"Thanks Roy. Tell the guys I'm okay."

"Yeah…sure. Keep outta trouble, Junior. Kim...Doc, see ya later."

After Roy left the room, Kim gave Johnny a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll be fine." He replied tiredly.

"Johnny, get some rest. I'll look in on you later after you're settled."

"Thanks, doc."

Out in the hallway, Doctor Brackett knew that Kim was still upset. "Kim…he really is going to be okay. A few days here with some rest and IV's, Johnny'll be good as new."

"Yeah, I know. It's…it's just that it could've been so much worse. Suppose…"

"I know what you're going to say, young lady. If I were you, I'd just be happy that it wasn't serious. Go back to work, you can check on him in a couple hours."

"Thank you Doctor Brackett."

"You're welcome. I take the health of all my paramedics very seriously. But when it comes to Johnny…because of his track record, I don't like to take any chances. Roy and Johnny both mean a lot to us."

Johnny was still sound asleep when Kim went to check on him at 5 PM before leaving to go home.

Entering his room quietly, she had a flashback to the previous summer when Johnny was seriously injured in a car accident, and remembered how scared she was at the thought of losing him. Looking at him now, lying in the bed, he appeared to be sleeping comfortably. Despite a pale complexion and two IV's that were hanging from a nearby pole, he didn't seem to be too distressed.

Walking over to his bed, she picked up his right hand and held it. She could feel how warm Johnny was. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, she bent down and kissed his forehead.

He had been given some medication and had never even stirred at her touch.

"Johnny, I know you think I worry too much about you, but it's only because I love you so much. We're getting married in a month, and I just want to know that you're gonna be around for a long time…to be my husband and a father to our future children. Sleep well, Johnny…I love you."

Once again kissing Johnny on the forehead, she got her things and left to go home.

After spending four days in the hospital for severe dehydration and the flu, Johnny was finally sprung. Returning to his apartment, he was enjoying the comfort of his recliner.

"Johnny this is silly, why don't you just stay with me at the house?"

"Kim, it'll happen soon enough. I just think me staying at the apartment until the wedding would be best. I wanna do this out of respect for your parents."

"But…"

"Please just let me do this, Kim. Your parents are old-fashioned and believe it or not…so am I…for the most part. And, I know it would mean a lot to them if I did this."

"Okay…but, this doesn't mean I can't stay HERE sometimes?"

"Of course not. I just want our wedding night to be special."

"You'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Kim. I'm just gonna relax and watch TV. You go home and get some rest yourself. I'm sure you didn't get much of that this week. And I promise, if I need anything I'll call."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry, but if I am…I'm sure I can find something to eat. I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll call you later."

"Okay. Love you…"

"Right back at you, sweetheart."

After exchanging a gentle kiss, Kim left to go home.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A few days later, on Tuesday morning, Johnny was back at work.

"How ya feelin', Johnny?"

"Fine, Roy. It's good to be back."

"You gave us quite a scare."

"I know Marco…and I am sorry for that. It certainly wasn't my intention."

"How's my sister doing? She was pretty rattled."

"She's fine, Chet…EVERYONE'S fine." Johnny was starting to get annoyed with the direction the conversation was heading in.

"Easy, partner…you're getting' married in a month. We all just…"

"Just what, Roy? Just don't want me getting hurt…or sick again? Are you guys insinuating something?"

"You know what Gage…outside of the time your partner called ya a 'nut'…I've never known you to be so sensitive about anything."

"Chet…you and I had this conversation last summer…and I'M not gonna go back there." Johnny finished buttoning up his shirt, closed his locker, and went out to the kitchen.

Walking out to the kitchen at the same time was Captain Stanley. Seeing the serious look on his paramedic's face, he grew concerned.

"You okay, pal?"

"Dandy…I'm fine, Cap. The other guys are riding me about my health history…it's getting pretty old."

"I'm sure it is. Don't let it get to you, John."

"Cap…" Hank knew what the next thing coming out of Johnny's mouth was going to be. "Cap, you don't think I'm accident prone…do you?"

Hank had to think for a minute…time enough to help him carefully choose his words. He knew that Johnny was among the best at what he did, and was pretty careful most of the time…but somehow trouble always seemed to find him. "John, I think you have a very dangerous job…and you take risks as part of that job…and sometimes, things just happen…but you're a great paramedic, pal."

Leave it to his Captain to put things into perspective for him. "Thanks, Cap."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Things did eventually return to normal for Johnny, and through the next few weeks, he and Kim were busy putting the final touches on their wedding plans.

Three weeks before the wedding, Kim's friends threw her a bridal shower. It was hosted by Joanne and held at the DeSoto's house.

Two weeks later, it was Johnny's turn.

Exactly a week before Johnny's wedding, his friends threw him a bachelor party. A Saturday night, Hank graciously agreed to host the party. All of A-shift was there, as well as Charlie Dwyer and a few of Johnny's other friends. Hank's wife Suzanne was spending the weekend at her sister's.

The party was not going to be anything too over the top, just the guys getting together for a relaxing evening of beer and steaks. Arriving at their Captain's house before the others, Roy and Johnny enjoyed visiting with their Captain.

"Roy…John, come in."

Entering the front door, the two paramedics shook hands with Hank.

"Cap, thanks for hosting this little party."

"Oh, it was nothing pal. You're the first one at 51's to be getting married under my watch…and it's an honor to be able to do this for you. You guys come together?"

Roy smiled at his Captain. "Yeah…I'm his designated driver. I do believe my partner here is planning on enjoying himself tonight."

The three men had been out on the deck enjoying themselves when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Cap."

Getting out of his chair, Johnny went to answer the front door.

"Hey Johnny…the man of the hour."

"Charlie Dwyer…welcome to my party. Roy and Cap are out back on the deck."

"Thanks."

Within 20 minutes the rest of their group arrived. Out on the deck, Hank was ready to propose the evening's first toast.

"Well…here we all are, gathered here to pay tribute to John Gage as he gets ready to take the plunge. It's a funny thing…I think most of us assumed that you'd be living the single life for a while longer, pal…but I think that we'd all also say, that we're glad you found someone to share your life with. Here's to many years of happiness ahead for both you and Kim. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Cap."

While Hank and Marco manned the grill, cooking up the steaks, the rest of the guys bantered back and forth.

Johnny's friend Murphy Greenbush led the charge. "John Gage is getting married…I still can't believe it. Does Kim really know what she's in for, marrying you?"

The paramedic smiled mischievously. "Yes, she does…a lifetime of happiness and romance."

PJ Taylor, a friend of Johnny's from their days at the fire academy joined in the fray. "You know…**I** think the most amazing thing to come outta this isn't the fact that you're actually getting married, Johnny…after all, I think we all knew that you'd meet a great girl and settle down eventually. I think the most amazing thing is that you and Kelly will actually now be related."

"Hey…hey…leave Chester B. alone. The two of us have actually gotten along pretty well this last year, haven't we, Chet?"

"Leave it alone, Gage. You're marrying my sister…not me. It's not enough that I have to see your face all the time at the station, but now I have to see you at Christmas time and Thanksgiving, too."

"You love me, Chet…admit it."

"Gage…I admit NOTHIONG."

Hank smiled and shook his head. "You twits ready to eat?"

After enjoying delicious grilled steaks, the guys resumed their "roast" of John Gage.

Roy stood up. "Johnny…we have a little something for you…a little stroll down memory lane…and remember…you're my very best friend."

Johnny looked at his friends and wasn't really sure what to expect.

Finally, Roy pulled out a sheet of paper. "Johnny, I want you to know…all the guys worked really hard on this…so I hope you like it."

On the paper was a poem that some of Johnny's friends had written. Starting with Roy, each man read a line. The last one to read was Captain Stanley.

First there was Delores and that was only the beginning,

Just a sample of all the hearts that you'd try to be winning.

Valerie was cute, but quite a secret she harbored,

Then there was that misunderstanding and another short engagement to Barbara.

A stewardess named Sue, you tried to woo,

But it was with a reporter named Christy that the sparks really flew.

A hit and run was painful, but brought you Mary Lynn,

And an awkward date with lady cop Sheila, assured you wouldn't win.

Marching to her own drum was Ellen Bart,

Not to mention a harem of nurses who wouldn't let you start.

But it was a chance meeting out on the beach,

That brought true love well within reach.

The girl was a stunner, with a heart of pure gold,

Blue eyes and brown hair…boy was she bold.

She asked Johnny out on a date,

But to disclose her identity…she'd make him wait.

Could you imagine his shock and disbelief?

When he found out that she was related to someone who gave him such grief.

But his heart she won, and he won hers too,

It turned out to be a love so true.

And so now here we are gathered, lifting our drinks in good cheer,

As Johnny and Kim's walk down the aisle draws near.

John, pal we adore ya,

And want nothing more for ya,

Than a happy life…with Kim as your wife!

Good luck to you...and congratulations!

Johnny grinned and had a nostalgic look on his face. "Ah…the memories. I admit, there were a few over the years."

Almost in unison, the others all replied. "A few?"

"Gage, you had a different girlfriend every week."

"Yeah well…the important thing is that I finally found the right girl…and THOSE days are over. Thanks for the poem, guys."

"So…Captain Stanley and Roy are married…Johnny will BE married…which one of us poor saps are gonna be next?"

Johnny smiled and looked over at his soon-to-be future brother-in-law. "Murph, I'd say that the next one to tie the knot will be Chet. Katy's got him wrapped around her finger…and it's only a matter of time before he pops the question."

At 1:00 AM, a relaxing evening of "male bonding" and adult revelry came to a close. A tipsy Johnny was led out the door by his sober partner, the last two to leave.

"He'll be okay, Roy?"

"He'll be fine, Cap…he just needs to sleep it off. We'll see you on Monday."

Hank's junior paramedic turned around and grinned. "Thanks for a great evenin', Cap."

"My pleasure, pal. Get home safely."

Driving Johnny back to his apartment, Roy could only laugh…Johnny was rambling non-stop about a million things. Roy knew that his partner wasn't a big drinker and found Johnny's behavior quite amusing.

Arriving at Johnny's apartment, Roy helped his partner inside. Unsteadily, the dark-haired paramedic made his way to his recliner and flopped down on it. Looking up at Roy with his brown eyes, he grinned.

"You're my best friend Pally, thanks for takin' care of me."

"Don't mention it, Junior."

"You goin' home now?"

"Nope, I'm staying for a while. I figure someone should be here to peel you off the floor in the morning. Joanne knows where I am. Get some sleep, Partner."

"Roy…thanks." Johnny's eyes slid shut and he was quickly sound asleep.

Putting a light blanket on top of Johnny, Roy sat down on the couch and put the TV on low.

The next morning, Johnny awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning Junior…you decided to come back to the land of the living. Coffee?"

"Roy? Oh man…what did I do?" He groaned, as he rubbed his aching temples.

"You…you had a few drinks last night…bachelor party, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'll take that cup of coffee now."

Roy handed his partner some coffee.

"Thanks. You can go now, Roy…I don't need a baby sitter."

Roy shook his head and chuckled. "I wasn't planning on staying. Take a couple of aspirin. I'll see you at work on Monday. I'd call Kim sometime this morning…let her know that you're alright."

"I will. Roy…thanks….and don't ever let me over indulge with the liquor again."

"It's a promise. Take care, Junior."

Johnny spent the rest of the weekend recovering from his massive hangover. On Monday morning he arrived at the station in good spirits.

"Mornin'…mornin'."

"How are you feeling, Gage…did you have a rough weekend?"

"I feel fine, Chet. What's it to you anyway?"

"I was just askin', Johnny. You were feeling pretty good on Friday night."

"It's touching that you care so much…but I'm fine…let it go."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

On Wednesday, A-shift was in the middle of spending their final 24 hours together.

As the men were about to sit down to eat lunch, the tones went off.

"Station 51, vehicle over cliff. Harbor Hill Road, near Hilltop, time out 1350."

As Roy pulled out of the station, the one thought in his mind was to make sure that Johnny stayed in one piece through what would probably be a pretty dangerous rescue…after all, his partner was getting married in three days.

"Johnny, please be careful when we get there."

"I'm ALWAYS careful, Roy."

Arriving on scene, 51's crew saw right away the seriousness of the situation. A tow truck had lost control while towing a car and went through the guardrail. The car was hung up on the railing and the tow truck was dangling dangerously over the cliff.

Meeting the firefighters on scene was Vince.

"Vince, what happened?"

"I'm not sure Hank. Some passing motorists called it in. I tried calling down, there's been no response."

"Okay guys, let's get both vehicles fastened off. Roy…John…get your equipment. I'll call for some more manpower."

Ten minutes later Engine 110 arrived. After both Captains met to devise a plan of action, both crews went about executing it.

The two paramedics carefully made their way down the cliff, repelling down to the tow truck that was dangling precariously over the side of jagged cliff.

Looking inside the vehicle, Johnny noticed the driver slumped against the steering wheel, bleeding badly.

"Roy, this guy is hurt real badly. We gotta get him out. I'm going in."

"Johnny…this thing is secured, but anything can happen."

"Well…let's hope not."

Roy radioed up to Captain Stanley to keep him abreast of the situation and to request the proper equipment.

"Roy, you and Johnny be careful down there. This thing can still go at any time."

"10-4, Cap."

After Roy updated Rampart, he and Johnny along with Chet and Marco set about extricating their victim. Forty minutes later, they were all safely top side.

"Everyone okay?" Hank asked, directed more towards Johnny, than anyone else.

Noticing everyone looking at him, Johnny shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you guys so paranoid?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

On Thursday morning, everyone was changing to go home after the end of a busy shift.

"Well guys, this is it. The next time you all see me, I'll be about to be married."

"John, pal…my advice to you right now is to just relax and enjoy these next few days. I have to get going…I'll see you all on Saturday."

"Okay, Cap."

After saying their good-byes to Johnny, Marco and Mike leave, as well.

"Johnny, I'll see you on Saturday…sometime around mid-day."

"Okay, Chet. I'll be at Roy's."

Once Chet left, the two paramedics finished gathering their things to go home.

"Breakfast, Junior? Or ya got better plans?"

"Breakfast with my partner…how can I resist THAT, Pally?"

Grinning, Roy replied, "You can't. Patsy's?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Meeting at the restaurant, the two friends enjoyed a relaxing breakfast together.

"This was a great idea, Roy."

"Yeah…it was. The next few days are gonna be crazy. I just thought a nice leisurely morning might be good for you."

"You know…I can't believe that my wedding day is almost here. I've thought about it for so long…and Kim and I have talked about it…and now it's just about here."

"Believe it, partner."

When the two paramedics were done eating, they walked together out to the parking lot.

"Thanks for breakfast, Roy."

"Don't mention it. You'll be over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah… around five. Is that good?"

"Perfect. Chris and Jennifer are looking forward to spending tomorrow night with you."

"Yeah, I am too. Roy…just…just because I'm getting married…it doesn't mean that…that I won't be coming over…or…or won't be a part of your family anymore."

Roy smiled warmly at his best friend. "Yeah, I know that. Kim'll probably be glad to get rid of you every once in a while."

"See you tomorrow."

The next day, Kim took the day off in order to get ready for her wedding day, and her honeymoon. After a morning of sleeping in, and a leisurely breakfast, Kim and Johnny started to pack for their trip.

"I…I still can't believe tomorrow is…is here already. I remember when we set the date last summer. It seemed like it would take forever to get here…and now…tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way. When are your parents coming?"

"They'll be here sometime this afternoon. I'm glad that you're going to be spending your last night as a bachelor with Roy and his family. I know they mean a lot to you."

"They do. You mean a lot to me, too. I don't want you ever to forget that…or doubt it. Okay?"

"I already know that…and believe me…I won't ever forget it."

Seeing a yellow bikini on the dresser and picking it up, Johnny grinned his famous smile. "Please tell me that you're definitely taking this to Hawaii with you."

"Don't worry…it's coming with us." Kim replied with a smile of her own.

At 2:30 PM, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly arrived at the house. After helping carry their bags upstairs, Johnny and Kim joined them in the living room for a visit.

"So…tomorrow is the big day. You two nervous at all?"

Johnny and Kim looked at each other and smiled, before Johnny answered for both of them.

"Nope…not at all."

When 4:30 rolled around, Johnny bid good-bye to the Kelly's.

"I'll see you tomorrow on the beach."

Kim walked out to the Rover with Johnny.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah…my other girlfriend is waiting for me."

Kim knew that Johnny was kiddingly referring to Jennifer.

"I love you so very much Kim…and…I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll call you later to wish you sweet dreams."

"I love you too. Have fun."

Kim stood out on the driveway watching as Johnny drove away.

The next morning, the calendar said June 16th. Excitement was in the air…Johnny and Kim's wedding day had finally arrived.

Johnny had spent his last night as a bachelor with Roy and his family. Too excited to sleep, it was 6 AM when Johnny had gotten up and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, and with the cup in hand went out to relax on the back deck.

Standing at the railing, Johnny was deep in thought, thinking back to the events of the last year and how his life had changed. He couldn't get over how lucky he was that fate had brought him and Kim together.

After years of being in the fire department, Roy was a pretty light sleeper. Having heard someone moving around downstairs, he decided to investigate. Seeing Joanne sound asleep beside him, he knew that it was probably Johnny. Putting on some sweats and a tee-shirt, Roy headed for the kitchen. Once he saw the freshly brewed pot of coffee, he knew that Johnny was somewhere nearby. Looking out the sliding glass doors, he spotted his partner leaning against the deck railing.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he went out to join his best friend on the deck.

"You alright over there?"

Johnny turned around at hearing his partner's voice. "Oh…hey Roy. Did I wake you?"

"No…I just thought it'd be nice to get up early and enjoy a fresh cup of coffee. By the way, thanks for making the coffee."

"No problem." Johnny said with a shrug.

Roy looked closely at his partner's face. It was hard to get a read on how Johnny was feeling. "So…you alright?"

Johnny took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah…fine. I couldn't sleep…too excited. I couldn't wait for this day to come and I can't wait to see Kim. I can't wait to marry her. I thought my life was great…a job I love, friends I adore, being able to come and go as I please…playing the field…but now…now I know what I was missing all these years…MY Joanne…and now that I found her…I feel complete."

Roy took a moment to let what Johnny had just said, sink in before responding.

"Johnny…today's gonna be really crazy…and…and just in case we don't get a chance to talk later…I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you…and that you're a good man. I know you and Kim will be very happy…and…thanks for bein' my partner and best friend."

"Thanks Roy. It means a lot to me hearing you say that. I know we've had some disagreements over the years and I know that sometimes I can try your patience…but nowhere is there another person that I'd rather call best friend and partner, than YOU."

"Well…thanks, partner. Hungry?"

Johnny gave Roy his best crooked smile. "Do you have to ask, Roy?"

"Well…let's fix some breakfast. I'm sure Joanne would appreciate the effort."

As the two men turned to head back into the house, they saw Joanne standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, you two. Sleep well, Johnny?"

"Sleep? No…not a wink…too excited. But…I feel great…any way. How about you, Jo?"

**"I** slept like a rock. I started breakfast. We all have a big day ahead of us. The kids are waiting inside, so let's go."

Roy was shocked at hearing that the kids were up at 6:30 AM. "The kids are up?"

Joanne smiled at Johnny. "The kids wanted to have breakfast with their Uncle Johnny. They know that after today…your life will be a bit different…you'll be spending most of your down time with Kim."

"I suppose…but I'll NEVER forget my family." Johnny leaned in and gave Joanne a gentle peck on the cheek. "Let's go eat."

Entering the kitchen, Johnny was greeted by a very excited Jennifer.

"Uncle Johnny."

"Jelly Belly." The paramedic embraced Jennifer warmly. "How's my girl today?"

Jennifer looked at curiously at Johnny. "I'm still your girl? I thought Aunt Kim was your girl."

Roy and Joanne looked at Johnny to see how he'd answer the question.

"Jen…you'll ALWAYS be my girl. Even after today….even after YOU get married." Johnny punctuated that with a kiss on Jenny's forehead. "Now…does that answer your question?"

While Johnny was too excited to sleep and got up early, so too did Kim. She was out on her deck enjoying the quiet of the early morning, when her mother came out to join her.

"Good morning sweetheart…sleep well?"

"For a few hours…then I became a little too excited to sleep. I can't wait to marry Johnny today."

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Mrs. Kelly said with a knowing smile.

"More than you'll ever know. You remember your wedding day, Mom?"

"I sure do. It was a beautiful day. I was so nervous, but your father was very calm. When I was walking down the aisle at the church, and saw your father's handsome face waiting for me…all of my nervousness left me. Johnny is a lot like your father…and I know he'll take good care of you."

"How did you get over the…the fear of…of losing him on the job? In a little more than a year that we've been together, Johnny's already had several close calls."

"Kim, you never really do get over it…you just accept it. Johnny's one of the best at what he does. You just have to have faith that he'll stay safe and if something DOES happen…that it won't be serious. I do know that he loves you very much, and I know he'll be as careful as he can possibly be. What do you say we have some breakfast, then you'll take a long relaxing bubble bath?"

Kim smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom…I love you."

Now sitting down at the kitchen table, Johnny, Roy and his family were enjoying breakfast.

"Uncle Johnny, are you nervous? I know **I **would be."

"No Chris…not nervous at all. Running into burning buildings kinda makes everything else not so scary. Jo, what time are you and Jen due over at Kim's?"

"We're going to leave here at 11:00 AM."

"Wait till you see Aunt Kim, Uncle Johnny…she's gonna be so beautiful."

"I already know that, Jen. I can't wait to see her. But you know what else…YOU'RE gonna be the prettiest flower girl there ever was."

After more lively conversation about the day's upcoming events, breakfast was finished.

"Jo, why don't you and Jennifer go relax. We'll do the dishes."

"You're sure, Johnny?" Joanne asked, the surprised tone evident in her voice.

"We insist…right fellas?"

Johnny looked at Roy and Chris who nodded their heads.

"Well, okay. Why don't we shower, Jen. We'll be getting our hair and makeup done at Kim's house."

After Joanne and Jennifer left the kitchen to go upstairs, Roy looked curiously at his partner.

"What was THAT all about, Johnny?"

"Oh Roy…Joanne went out of her way to cook a wonderful breakfast for all of us…don't you think we could at least thank her by doing the dishes?"

"Well…alright…but you're drying. Chris, you'll take the dried dishes and put them away."

Thirty minutes later, they were done with the dishes.

"Dad, after Mom and Jen leave…what are WE gonna do?"

"Relax, I guess…unless Uncle Johnny's got a better idea. Partner?"

"No…relaxing sounds good to me."

"What time did Chet say he'd be over?"

"One o'clock, I think. Maybe this time NEXT year, we'll be at Chet and Katy's wedding."

"Anything's possible, Junior…after all, YOU'RE getting married." Roy commented with a grin.

By the time Joanne and Jennifer came back downstairs, Roy, Johnny, and Chris were all fast asleep on various pieces of living room furniture. Joanne stood watching them sleep, imagining how handsome they'd all look wearing their tuxedos later that day.

After a very relaxing afternoon, Johnny, Chet, Roy and Chris made their way to the site of the ceremony.

At four o'clock, the guests arrived at the beach. Chairs were set up on a wooden platform, looking out towards the ocean. A white canopy draped with pink roses was positioned in front.

While Roy and Chet were talking to some of the guests, Johnny walked over to where Dixie was seated and warmly greeted her.

"Hey, Dix."

Dixie got up from her chair when she heard his voice and gave him a warm embrace. "Johnny...look at you…how handsome you look."

The paramedic gave her his patented grin. "Thanks, Dix. You look stunning. I bet Doctor Brackett will be pretty impressed, too."

"John Gage…well…I oughta look good…I spent a small fortune on this dress."

"Well…you do look like a million bucks."

"You seem very relaxed, Johnny…are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Why is everyone so surprised? It's like I keep telling everyone…when you run into burning buildings for a living…not much makes you nervous. So…where are Doctor Brackett and Doctor Early?"

"Don't worry…they'll be here. I think they were talking to Doctor Morton at the hospital."

"It's too bad that Doctor Morton won't be here."

"Well…he wanted to, but duty calls. You know how fond of you, he's become."

"Johnny..." called out a masculine voice.

The dark-haired paramedic turned around when he heard Roy call his name and felt a tap on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the man standing next to Roy…Captain Shaw, a chaplain with the fire department and ordained minister. He was the one who would be conducting the ceremony.

"Captain Shaw." The paramedic smiled and shook his hand.

"How are you doing Johnny…ready to marry that beautiful sweetheart of yours?"

"Cap…I'm doing great…and yes…I can't wait to marry her."

After going over a few things with Captain Shaw, the men took their places under the canopy. When all of the guests were seated, the violinists started to play Pachelbel's "Cannon in D Minor". Jennifer was the first one to come down the aisle, throwing pink rose petals down the pathway.

Johnny and Roy couldn't help but smile at the sight. Jennifer looked so grown up. Then down the aisle came Katy. Glancing over at Chet, Johnny winked at his friend who was completely transfixed on the pretty brunette.

When it was Joanne's turn to come down the aisle, after Roy took one look at her, he was immediately transported back in time to their own wedding day. If it was at all possible, he thought that she had looked even more beautiful that day than she had all those years ago. As Joanne approached the canopy, and to where Roy was standing, he whispered to her, "I love you." Which was met by a loving look and an 'I love you' in return.

Finally, all heads turned as Kim walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. Watching as she walked towards him, Johnny was clearly overwhelmed by how incredibly beautiful she looked. He was having trouble keeping his emotions in check, but he somehow managed to.

Mr. Kelly gave Kim a kiss and shook hands with Johnny. The music stopped and Captain Shaw started to speak. After the couple exchanged vows and rings, and shared a passionate kiss, Captain Shaw smiled at the couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. John Gage."

Everyone applauded.

After the ceremony was over, Johnny and Kim exchanged hugs with everyone in their wedding party, and Johnny shook hands with Captain Shaw. While pictures were being taken, the rest of the guests were back at the hotel enjoying cocktails and appetizers.

Leaning over to his partner, Roy smiled. "Congratulations, Junior."

"Thanks, Pally. I'm…uh…kinda relieved that part is over…now we can all have some fun."

After all the pictures were taken, the wedding party made their way to the reception. In the limo, Kim and Johnny shared a quiet moment together.

"I am the luckiest man in the whole world. Kim Kelly, you have made me so very happy…I love you with all my heart…with all my being…and I always will…till the moment I take my final breath."

Johnny turned and gave Kim a long gentle kiss. "And in case I didn't tell you…you look absolutely beautiful."

Kim was overwhelmed with emotion. She could only look back at Johnny, admiring how handsome he looked…and all the love he had on his face. "Johnny…I couldn't imagine being any happier than I am right at this very moment. I love you."

As the limo pulled up to the hotel and Johnny helped Kim out of the vehicle, he smiled at her.

"Ready to make our grand entrance, Mrs. Gage?"

Returning the big smile, Kim answered. "I sure am…let's do it."

Walking into the lobby, they were met by the banquet manager. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Johnny smiled at the man and shook his hand.

"Your friends and family are waiting for you. So, if you're ready."

The couple looked at each other before nodding their heads. "We're ready."

PJ Taylor, a friend of Johnny's from his days at the fire academy, was the honorary master of ceremonies. Getting on the microphone, he introduced the couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you…everyone's favorite new couple…Mr. and Mrs. John Gage."

When Johnny and Kim entered the room, they were greeted by loud applause and cat calls. As they made their way over to their table, the applause died down.

"Johnny, Kim…the first order of business is a toast given to you by your best man, Roy DeSoto."

Roy came up to the microphone amid applause. "Thank you, PJ." Letting out a deep breath, he smiled. "Junior, where do I start?"

Johnny interrupted him. "The beginning would be a good place, Pally."

Once everyone's laughter died down, Roy continued. "Well…I guess I have to say that I was pretty much in on the relationship from the beginning. It was after Johnny hit his head…again…that I…along with everyone else on the shift, first found out about Johnny dating Kim. It was a rather interesting bit of information. Everyone knows that Johnny and Chet's friendship is a rather complex one…and we were all anxiously awaiting to see their new dynamics in action. But, I have to say that the other shoe never dropped, and I am glad to say that their friendship has managed to endure despite now being related. I do believe that Kim and Johnny's future was cemented after just a few weeks of dating. It was at a family barbecue that my kids Chris and Jennifer asked if they could start calling Kim, Aunt Kim. It was at that point that Joanne and I knew that Johnny and Kim were destined to be together. Johnny…you are my partner and my best friend…and I am so very proud of you. Those of us who know you best, know that your attention span often drifts…that what is a current obsession, often evolves into a passing fancy. I think we are all happy and relieved to know that your relationship with Kim was the real thing and not just a passing fad, as she has certainly helped to bring out the best in you. Kim, as you know Johnny is a part of my family…and so too now are you. As my wife has said to you on numerous occasions, just love him and take care of him. And as Johnny promised Joanne many years ago when we first became partners, I'll make the same promise to you…to make sure he makes it home to you at the end of every shift. Johnny…Kim, God bless you both and may you have many many years of happiness ahead of you. Good-luck and congratulations…I love you both!"

Roy hugged Johnny, who whispered in his ear, "Thanks Partner."

The senior paramedic then gave Kim a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

PJ shook Roy's hand and congratulated him on a beautiful toast. "And now, Johnny would like to say a few things. Johnny…"

The groom stood up and walked over to PJ, taking the microphone. "Thank you, PJ. First of all, I want to thank you all for joining me and Kim on our special day. I've known many of you for quite a few years and I am so happy that you are a part of such an important day in my life. Roy, Joanne, Chris and Jennifer…Cap, Mike, and Marco…you guys are my family…and Chet…what can I say. You've been there for me in some tough times, but I am glad that you are now here in a very happy time…thank you. Mr. and Mrs. Kelly...it's an honor to now be a part of your family. And I can't forget Dixie, and doctors Brackett and Early. The three of you have saved my life more times than I'd ever care to remember…and I am eternally grateful to you. And last but not least, my beautiful wife Kim. You are an amazing woman and I am so honored to be able to call you my wife. I look forward to our future together…lots of happiness and one day becoming parents. Thank you for agreeing to marry me…I love you with all my heart."

When Johnny was done talking, he went over to Kim and embraced her and kissed her. After their first dance to Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable", the fun began. Everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing, eating, and mingling.

All the ladies wanted their turn to dance with the handsome groom. Johnny danced with his mother-in-law, Joanne, and Jennifer, among others.

At the moment, over strains of Bobby Vinton's "Roses are Red My Love", Johnny was dancing with his favorite nurse…Dixie.

"So…John Gage…you finally did it…you are now a married man."

Johnny couldn't help smiling. "I sure am. It is kinda hard to believe, isn't it?"

Dixie smiled and shook her head. "No…not really. Johnny, you are one of the finest men I know…it was just a matter of time before you got caught. I'm very happy for you. You and Kim are a perfect match."

"Thanks Dix. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Johnny…you DO know that you and Roy are my favorite paramedics. Your happiness means a lot to me."

"Oh by the way…I saw you dancing with Doctor Brackett earlier. The two of you looked very…comfortable together." Johnny grinned widely as he relayed this observation.

"Johnny…we ARE comfortable together. We're friends…we have a history together."

"I suppose. I guess you can rationalize it any way you want to." Saying this, he winked at her.

Dixie playfully hit his shoulder.

As the song ended, Johnny gave Dixie a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the dance, Dix."

PJ then made the announcement that all the single ladies were waiting for.

"Okay…all the single ladies…front and center. Kim will now throw the bouquet."

As the single gals all lined up, Kim turned around and snuck a peek at where everyone was. When Kim did throw her bouquet, everyone laughed when they saw who caught it…Dixie. She had been standing off to the side, talking with Joe and Kel. When she realized that she had the bouquet in her hands, she turned to Doctor Brackett and smiled.

From across the room, Dixie saw Johnny wink at her and smiled.

When the reception was over, Johnny and Kim bid their good-byes to all their friends and family. Roy and Joanne walked out to the awaiting limo with the newly married couple.

"Have a safe trip, Junior…don't forget to come home."

"I won't, Pally. Give Chris and Jen our love."

"Sure thing."

Exchanging hugs with Roy and Joanne, Kim and Johnny were off to their Hawaiian honeymoon.

Johnny and Kim were exhausted after a long day of wedding excitement. They boarded their plane to Hawaii and sat down in their seats.

Kim looked adoringly at Johnny and smiled. "I can't believe it…we're actually married."

Johnny smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. "Believe it…you're Mrs. Gage now."

"Mrs. Gage…I like the way that sounds. Johnny…I am so happy right now."

"I am too. And…I happen to think Mrs. Gage sounds pretty good too."

Once the plane was in the air and the couple was on their way to their Hawaiian honeymoon, Kim quickly fell asleep. Her head was resting on Johnny's shoulder. Looking down at his wife, Johnny lovingly wrapped his left arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

**I am a lucky man**

Johnny had also fallen asleep, but woke up when he heard the captain's announcement that they would be landing in 20 minutes.

Gently, he woke Kim up.

"Wake up sweetheart…we're going to be landing soon."

When the plane landed at the airport in Honolulu, the couple disembarked and were greeted by a flight attendant.

"Aloha." The woman smiled warmly at them and put a beautiful lei around each of their necks.

Holding hands, Kim and Johnny made their way through the airport and to the baggage claim. After gathering their luggage, they made their way out to an awaiting taxi to ultimately check in at their hotel.

On their way to their hotel, the taxi they were in was involved in an accident when another vehicle broadsided them on the driver's side.

After being stunned for a few moments, Johnny who was sitting behind the driver, quickly regained his composure and despite his own injuries, went into paramedic mode.

Forgetting about his own welfare, Johnny was more concerned about Kim and the others. "Kim, you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think so."

"You hurt anywhere?"

"No." Looking up at Johnny, she noticed some cuts on his face. "You're bleeding."

"I'm okay. I want you to stay right here, Kim. I'm going to check on the others."

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and licking the blood from his cut lower lip, Johnny tried to open his door. When it wouldn't open, he climbed over Kim and went out through her door.

As Johnny was getting out of the car, a man approached him.

"I called the fire department. Help should be here any minute."

"Thanks. I'm a paramedic from Los Angeles. Will you do me a favor and keep everyone away so there'll be room for the firefighters to work?"

"Sure thing."

After Johnny quickly checked on the condition of both drivers, help had arrived.

One of the paramedics looked concernedly at Johnny. "We got it from here, sir."

"My name's John Gage…I'm a paramedic from LA." He went on to tell the two paramedics about the conditions of both drivers.

"Thanks for the info, John. You look like you've been injured. Were you in the accident?"

"Yeah, I was in the cab. I'm alright. My wife is okay, too. Go ahead and check out the two drivers."

When additional paramedics arrived on scene, Johnny and Kim were led to a safe area to be examined.

"Well Mr. Gage, your wife seems to be just fine, but you have a concussion and possible rib injury. I'd suggest that you both go to the hospital to get checked out."

Johnny nodded his head and laughed. "It's Johnny. We're on our honeymoon. We were on the way to our hotel when the accident happened."

The young paramedic shook his head and smiled. "Heck of a way to begin your marriage. Another ambulance will be here shortly. How long you've been a paramedic, Johnny?"

"About ten years. You?"

"Four years. It gets in your blood, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…it sure does."

At the hospital Kim received a clean bill of health and was now waiting with Johnny in the exam room.

"Why does this always seem to happen? I…I keep thinking it's just like your accident last year."

"I'm okay, Kim…and it's NOTHING like the other accident. I'm just a little sore…that's all."

The doctor came back in with Johnny's x-rays. As Doctor Castillo was putting them up on the viewer, Johnny craned his neck to try to get a good look at them.

"Anything serious, Doc?"

The doctor smiled. "Not terribly so, but you do have a concussion and a rather badly bruised ribcage. I'd prefer to keep you here overnight for observation."

"Uh…is…is it absolutely necessary? Kim and I are on our honeymoon. We had just arrived when the accident happened. Look, as you know I'm a paramedic…if I start to experience any symptoms, I'll come back…I promise."

"I'll keep an eye…a very CLOSE eye on him," Kim added.

Doctor Castillo nodded in understanding. "Okay. I want you to take it easy, John. I'd stay in bed for a day or two, to let your injuries heal a bit."

Looking at Kim, Johnny winked and grinned. "I can handle that. I appreciate the help, Doc. How are the two drivers?"

"Stable. The driver of the sedan had fallen asleep behind the wheel. You can get dressed now. I'll have your papers ready in a few minutes. Aloha…and I hope the rest of your stay here goes smoothly."

"Thanks." The two men shook hands.

It was mid-morning by the time Kim and Johnny had finally made it to their hotel room.

"Johnny, you look terrible. Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked worriedly.

The paramedic smiled and kissed her. "I'm fine, sweetheart…just a headache. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…just tired."

"What do you say, we get in bed and sleep for a while. Then we can order room service and sit out on the balcony watching the ocean…and I can tell you how much I love you…and how beautiful and sexy I think you are."

"Sounds good."

Johnny stripped down to his boxers and wearily climbed into bed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Kim could only watch as her new husband lay in bed. Johnny looked exhausted. He had a bandage over his left eye and bruises to his ribcage area. It certainly wasn't the way she envisioned what the first time she and Johnny slept together as husband and wife would be like.

Going into the bathroom to freshen up, she changed into her new white silk negligee. She figured that there's no reason that she couldn't still look good despite the fact that Johnny wouldn't necessarily be awake to enjoy it.

Despite being tired herself, Kim could not bring herself to fall asleep. She lay in bed and watched Johnny sleep. As concerned about him as she was, she was also so proud of him and the way he helped out at the accident…it made her love him more.

Kim knew that a person with a concussion would need to be watched closely. So, with that in mind, she woke Johnny up every hour to check on him. Each time he assured her that he was fine.

At 6:30 PM Johnny woke up. Slowly sitting up, he turned to look at the balcony and saw Kim sitting out there. Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked. She had on her new white silk negligee and the slight breeze was blowing through her hair…she looked radiant.

Putting on his pants, Johnny made his way out to the balcony to join his wife.

"Hey beautiful." Walking over to Kim, he kissed her.

"Johnny. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…but I'm okay. What do ya say to some dinner?"

"You're hungry?"

Johnny grinned his big smile. "I'm John Gage…I'm ALWAYS hungry. And before I forget…thank you for taking such good care of me today…making sure that I was okay. And…you look absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry that I wasn't quite up to…but I'll make it up to you…I promise."

After eating dinner in their room, the couple spent some time snuggling out on their balcony and watching the waves in the ocean.

"Johnny, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, Kim. How many times do I have to tell you that? Sitting here with you…I can ONLY feel good."

After showering, Johnny and Kim went back to bed and spent the night the way they would have liked to have spent their first night together as husband and wife.

"Johnny…"

"Shhh…let me show how much I love you."

While Kim and Johnny were on their honeymoon, Roy and the rest of the guys were back on shift. Roy's partner for the shift was Johnny's friend PJ Taylor.

After returning from a fire, the guys were all in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Have you heard from Johnny, Roy?" Chet asked curiously.

PJ laughed. "Chet, no offense to you…but being with a girl as beautiful as your sister…do you really think Johnny is thinking about us?"

That comment earned a chuckle from the rest of the guys.

The rest of Johnny and Kim's honeymoon went without a hitch. Their days were spent exploring the islands, and their evenings spent taking romantic moonlit walks on the beach.

Despite a rocky beginning, a very romantic week in paradise came to a close. Returning home, Johnny first carried in their luggage, then carried Kim over the threshold.

"Mrs. Gage…we are home. Ready to officially start our new life together?"

"You bet I am." Looking longingly into Johnny's brown eyes, Kim sighed. "We HAVE to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately…yes we do. But I promise to come see you…first time I'm at Rampart."

Kim grinned wickedly at Johnny. "Well…we still have tonight."

Johnny returned the big grin. "We certainly do."

With that, he picked Kim up and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The next morning Johnny was happily getting ready for work.

"Johnny…you're sure you can't call out sick or something?" Kim had a hopeful look on her face.

Johnny smiled at his lovely wife. "As appealing as that sounds, Kim…I have work to do…and so do you…and neither one of us is sick. I think it would be a little transparent if we both called out sick today. I promise to come see you…first chance I have. I gotta get going. I love you."

"I love you too."

After kissing Kim, Johnny grabbed his duffel bag and was out the door.

Arriving at the station, he was greeted by C-shift who had just gotten up with the tones.

"Hey Johnny…welcome back."

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie then noticed the bandage over Johnny's left eye and the rest of his facial cuts and bruises, along with his still swollen lower lip.

"What the hell happened to you, Johnny? You and Kim get in a fight?"

Johnny laughed. "No…uh…I'll tell ya later."

Charlie's partner Matt then chimed in. "So…how's married life…REALLY?"

"Married life is wonderful, Matt. If I had known all along that it'd be this great…I'd have gotten married a long time ago."

"John Gage…married. I still can't believe it."

"Well Eddie, now that I'm off the market…maybe YOU'LL have a chance now. But if you ask me…the next one to tie the knot will be Chet."

"Chet? As in Chet Kelly?"

"The one and only, Charlie. As remarkable as it seems, Katy's the only girl that has ever kept Chet in his place…for about a year now…it's their destiny."

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Charlie poured a second cup and handed it to Johnny.

"So…what DID happen, Johnny?"

"Well…Charlie…when we left the airport to go to our hotel…our cab was involved in an accident. Kim was fine, but I got a little banged up."

"A LITTLE banged up? You look like you went 12 rounds in the boxing ring."

"I'm fine, really. It actually looked a lot worse last week."

When the rest of A-shift arrived, they too were shocked at Johnny's appearance. He then repeated the story of what had happened to him and Kim on the way to their hotel.

"So you're alright, pal?"

"I'm fine, Cap…really."

"How's my sister?"

"She's fine, Chet…not even a scratch. And…she took good care of me after we left the hospital. She'd make a great paramedic."

"So, how did the rest of your trip go?"

"Well Marco…fortunately the rest of the trip went well. We spent the rest of the week on the beach and exploring the islands. I recommend this trip to everyone…minus the taxi accident, of course. It really is a trip of a lifetime."

Noticeably quiet through this whole conversation was Roy, who sat watching his partner.

After roll call the two paramedics were in the bay, checking their supplies.

"What injuries did you have, Johnny?"

"Huh?" Johnny looked up and caught the concerned look on his partner's face.

"How badly were you injured?"

Johnny looked at his partner like he was crazy. "Roy…I wasn't injured badly, at all. I…I had a mild concussion and some bruised ribs…I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Pally, I'm sure. I assure you…it looks a lot worse than it is."

"What about your ribs?"

"I'm still a little sore. Roy…don't be so paranoid…I told you I'm fine."

Johnny closed the drug box he was checking. "We're good on IV's."

The alarm sounded. "Squad 51, man down, Riverside Park, Time out 0851."

"Saved by the bell, Pally." Johnny said with a small smile.

Roy looked over at Johnny as they both put their equipment away, and shook his head.

Captain Stanley responded on the radio and handed Roy the call slip.

Arriving at the park, the paramedics got out their equipment.

Walking over to them was Johnny's police friend Murphy Greenbush.

"Hey Johnny…welcome back."

"Thanks Murph. What do we got?"

"A guy was jogging when he fell and hurt his leg. He's about 100 yards up the path." Spotting Johnny's bandage, facial cuts and still swollen lip, he added, "What the hell happened to ya, buddy?"

Johnny grinned mysteriously. "I'll tell ya later."

Making their way up the path, they spotted their victim sitting off to the side in the grass, in obvious pain.

Reaching him first was Roy.

"Hi there. I'm Roy DeSoto and this is my partner John Gage. What's your name?"

"Ryan…Ryan Blake. God it hurts."

"Okay Ryan, just try to relax. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. It really hurts."

Roy started examining Ryan's ankle and knee. "I'm sure it does. How did this happen?"

"Pretty stupid on my part. I was jogging along and I…I got a little distracted."

Johnny, who started to set up the bio-phone, looked up at Ryan with curiosity. "What happened?"

"This gorgeous blonde on roller skates passed me and when I turned to look at her, I ran off the path and turned my ankle."

"Johnny, the ankle might be broken…the knee looks like it might only be a sprain. Let's get some vitals on you."

After Johnny called Rampart with their information, and they received their treatment orders, they set about splinting him and readying him for transport.

When the stretcher arrived, they smoothly lifted him up and took him away to the waiting ambulance. Once their victim was safely inside, Roy climbed inside with him.

"Meet you a Rampart, Junior."

"10-4, Pally."

Closing the doors, Johnny gave the customary two taps and the ambulance pulled away.

Helping Johnny put away his equipment, Murphy Greenbush looked questioningly at his friend.

"Okay Johnny…what the hell happened to you?"

The paramedic smiled at his friend. "Let's hear your version first."

"Okay. Let's see. Kim came to her senses and realized that she made a mistake marrying you. She didn't realize what a lunatic you were. When you wouldn't go away…she slugged you a few times. Am I close?"

Johnny laughed. "Hardly. I got into a fight while trying to ward off the guys from Kim on the beach. Actually, the truth is that the cab we were in when we were going to our hotel on that first night in Honolulu, got broadsided. I took some of the hit. Kim was fine."

"You alright?" Murphy asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Murph…thanks for asking. I just got a little banged up, that's all. Hey, we'll get together soon. I'll be in touch. Thanks for the help."

When Johnny arrived at Rampart and walked into the ER, he immediately bumped into Dixie.

Catching a look at his face, her jaw dropped open. "Johnny…what happened to you?"

"I'm okay, Dix. We had a little accident in Hawaii…Kim's fine. Speaking of Kim, you haven't seen her yet, have you?"

"No. Johnny…why don't you let one of the doctors take a look at you?"

The dark-haired paramedic let out a confused chuckle. "Why? I'm fine. I WAS examined by a doctor in Hawaii. How've you been?"

"Terrific. Johnny…"

Johnny held up his hand.

"Dix…I promise you…I'm fine. Roy around?"

"Lounge, I think."

"I have the radio. Will you please tell him I went to see Kim. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Dix…I won't be long."

Johnny started down the hallway, heading for the elevator. Getting into the elevator at the same time as Johnny, was a floral delivery man.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you can spare one of those pink carnations? My wife works upstairs and well…we just got married."

Handing Johnny a pink carnation, the man smiled. "Congratulations. How long ago?"

"Thanks. Last Saturday. It's our first day back to work today and…"

"And you miss her…or something like that?"

Johnny grinned at the man. "Yeah…something like that. I was just on my way up to see her."

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. Getting out, the man turned to Johnny. "Good luck to you."

"Thank you…and thanks for the flower."

Johnny rode up another three floors before getting off. Making his way to Kim's office, he stood for a moment watching her before knocking on the doorframe.

Seeing Johnny standing in her doorway, Kim got up from her desk and hugged him.

"Johnny…I'm so happy to see you. It's only been a few hours but I miss you like crazy, already."

Returning her hug, he gave her a soft kiss. "I missed you too. How's your morning been?"

"Fine…nothing out of the ordinary. How about yours? I bet the guys were all happy to have you back."

"Yeah, they were. They were a little freaked out about my face. Roy…and Cap…even Dixie, they all were a bit paranoid."

"Can you blame them? It just means they care about you."

"I know."

Kim gently traced Johnny's face with her hand. "So how ARE you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Kim….you already know that. Oh, this flower is for you…something to hold you over until we can be together on Wednesday night. I gotta go. I love you."

They kiss once more and Johnny returned to the ER.

While Johnny was upstairs visiting Kim, Dixie went to the lounge to find Roy.

"Good-morning."

"Hey Dix. You seen Johnny?"

"Uh…yeah. I gather you're not referring to his face, though. Is he okay?"

"Yeah…he seems to be. He went upstairs?"

"Yes. He wanted me to tell you that he'd be right back…and that he had the radio with him. It must be kinda strange for all you guys to realize that Johnny's a married man now."

"A little bit…but he's happy and that's all that matters."

"Spoken like a true friend."

When Johnny returned to the ER, Roy was waiting for him at the base station.

"All set, Johnny?"

"Yeah…all set. We'll see you later, Dix."

"Take care fellas."

Dixie watched as her two favorite paramedics walked away.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Over the next two months, Johnny and Kim settled comfortably into their new life as husband and wife.

Now well into August, Kim hadn't been feeling well during the last couple weeks.

It was a Sunday night, when Kim came wearily back to bed after throwing up again.

Once Kim was back in bed, Johnny turned on his light and shifted to take a good look at his wife. "Are you alright? That's the second time you threw up in the last hour."

"I'm okay, Johnny…it doesn't last long. I'm just tired. Go back to sleep…I'll be alright."

"Kim…I know you haven't been feeling very well lately…maybe you should go to the doctor…and get checked out."

Kim smiled weakly at Johnny. "If this keeps up for another day or two…I'll do that."

The next morning when Johnny arrived at the station, his mind was on Kim.

"Hey Junior…how's it going?"

In a less than reassuring tone, Johnny answered his partner. "Fine…fine."

"Really? You sound a bit down. Is everything okay?"

"Oh…I'm fine…it's…it's…Kim hasn't been feeling well for a couple weeks. She's been throwing up and has been real tired. I guess I'm just concerned."

Roy looked understandingly at his partner. "Did she go to a doctor yet?" When Johnny didn't respond right away, Roy knew he had his answer. "I see you and Kim have another thing in common…you don't like doctors."

"Well, she hasn't gone yet. She did say that she'd go if these symptoms persisted."

"You think it's something serious, Johnny?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm sure she's fine…just a bug or something. I'll keep you posted…and Roy…please don't say anything to Chet or the other guys."

"I won't…scout's honor."

Two days later, Johnny was happily changing to meet Kim for breakfast at the hospital.

"Where ya off to, Johnny?"

"I'm meeting Kim for breakfast at Rampart. Why, you askin' me out on a date, Pally?" A big grin started to spread across his face.

"I was just wondering. You got up awfully early today."

"Can't wait to see her, that's all." Taking out his duffel bag, Johnny closed his locker door. "See ya later, Roy."

"Yeah…take care, Junior."

Johnny left the station and headed to Rampart. Entering the ER out of habit, the first person he saw was Dixie…with a big grin on her face.

"Johnny…you back already?"

"Yeah…can't stay away." He noticed the big smile on the nurse's face. "What's…uh…what's with the big grin? Something going on? Something between you and Doctor Brackett, perhaps?"

"Johnny." Dixie was playfully scolding the paramedic.

"I don't know, Dix. You're acting kinda strange."

"Go meet your wife, Johnny. She's waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"Okay…but I'll be back." Before walking away, he turned and gave Dixie a wink.

Going down to the cafeteria, Johnny spotted Kim sitting at a table in the corner. Walking over to her, he saw a big smile on her face.

"Hello there, beautiful." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You're smiling too. There must be something going on around here. I just left Dixie…and she had a big old grin on her face, too."

"She must be having a good day. I…I got you some breakfast…some eggs and bacon and some toast."

"Thanks…you know me…I'm starving." Sitting down to eat he sensed that Kim had something on her mind. "You alright, Kim? You…you seem distracted."

"Johnny…I…I have to tell you something. I tried to tell you yesterday…but you and Roy kept getting called away."

"Are you okay? You're not…not sick or anything?"

Kim nervously smiled. "Well…no…not exactly."

Johnny looked at her with both concern and confusion. "What do ya mean…not exactly?"

"Well…you know how I haven't been feeling the greatest for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah." Johnny still didn't know where exactly Kim was going with all of this.

"I…I finally went to see a doctor yesterday."

"And?" Johnny asked anxiously.

Kim took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was news that needed to be delivered calmly. "I'm pregnant, Johnny. You're gonna be a daddy…oh, in about seven months."

Johnny was speechless. He could only smile and hug his wife.

"Say something, Johnny. Tell me you're happy about it."

The paramedic continued to smile his famous Gage smile. "Kim, I couldn't be happier. I love you so very much. Seven months, huh? I…I guess we know when it happened?" Johnny was still grinning.

Kim knew he was referring to their very romantic week-long Hawaiian honeymoon. "I guess the pill isn't 100% fool-proof, either."

"You're happy about this too…aren't you?" Johnny asked his wife.

"Of course I am, Johnny. I couldn't wait to start giving you kids…I know how much you love them."

Johnny continued to hug her. "Well, we're gonna have to celebrate tonight. How about if I call Roy, Joanne and the kids…and your brother and Katy? We'll have ourselves a real party."

"I'd like that."

"Don't worry about anything, Kim…I'll take care of dinner. You have to go back to work?"

"Yes, of course I do." Looking at her watch, she noted the time. "It's getting late. I better go."

"If you have to. Kim…I really do love you."

"I love you too, Johnny. I'll see you back home."

The couple shared another warm embrace and kiss.

"I just have one question for you Kim."

"What's that?" asked Kim curiously.

"Is the reason why Dixie's smiling, the same reason why YOU are?"

"Excuse me?" Kim looked at Johnny with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…I don't mean that she's pregnant. I mean…was she smiling because she knew that YOU were pregnant?"

"Yeah. I had to tell SOMEBODY. You're not mad are you?"

"Nope. Go to work…I'll see you later."

After Kim left the table, Johnny started to eat. Deep in thought, he didn't hear his name being called.

"Johnny…"

The paramedic looked up and smiled. "Captain Stone. What brings you here?"

"Just checking one of my men. Andrews spent the night here with a case of smoke inhalation."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but Brackett wants to keep him here for another couple days. How about you? What brings you here…'cause I know it's not the food."

"I…I…uh…met my wife here for breakfast. She works up in the business office here."

Stoney smiled at his friend. "That's right. John Gage is a married man now. Congratulations, Johnny. Two months now?"

"Yeah…two months."

"Everything alright? You seem to be in left field somewhere."

John let out a small chuckle and lowered his voice. "Well…I'll let you in on a little secret. Kim just told me that she was pregnant."

Stoney laughed. "I see. You know, I remember when MY wife told me she was pregnant for the first time. It's a little shocking, but then you get over it real quick. Congratulations."

"Thanks Stoney. Hey, I better get going. I'll see ya around, buddy."

"Yeah…and good-luck to ya, Johnny."

The two men shook hands and Johnny headed back upstairs.

Spotting Johnny talking to another paramedic, Dixie approached him. "Johnny."

"Hi ya Dix. See ya later, Kirk."

"Sure thing, Johnny."

After Kirk left to meet his partner, Dixie resumed her act of playing coy about Kim's pregnancy.

"So…did you have a nice breakfast with Kim?"

"Yeah, I sure did. I learned some very interesting things."

"Such as?"

Johnny and Dixie were enjoying this little game they were both playing.

"Dix…you don't have to pretend anymore. I know you already know…Kim's pregnant."

The nurse smiled. "Congratulations Johnny. You know, she DID try to tell you all day, yesterday. But you and Roy kept getting called out on runs. I'm so happy for the two of you. You're going to make a great father, Johnny…and Kim will make a wonderful mother.

"Thanks Dix. I hope I don't disappoint everyone."

"You won't." Dixie gave Johnny a peck on the cheek. "Go home and relax…after the baby comes…you won't have much time for that."

When Johnny returned home, the first thing he did was to call Roy.

"DeSoto residence."

"Hey Pally."

Roy was anxious as to what the purpose of this call was. He had only seen Johnny not much more than 90 minutes ago. "Hey Junior…miss me already?"

Johnny let out a little chuckle. "Something like that. Well…what are you, Jo and the kids doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, why?"

"How about joining me and Kim tonight?"

"What's the occasion, Junior?"

"Because I miss ya?" Johnny said with a playful tone.

Roy knew that there was more to this dinner invitation than Johnny was letting on, but played along with it. "Okay partner…what time?"

"Six o'clock."

"Six sounds good. We'll see you guys later."

After getting off the phone with Roy, he called Chet.

"Kelly here."

"Chester B."

"Hey, what's up Gage?"

"What are you and Katy doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Wanna come over for dinner? Kim and I are in the mood to do a little entertaining."

"Okay. I'll call Katy at work. If you don't hear from me, we'll be there. What time?"

"Six o'clock."

"Six it is. See ya later, pal."

After making both of his phone calls, Johnny decided to go food shopping.

Returning from the store, he started preparing dinner and even set the table. When Kim came home at five o'clock, Johnny greeted her at the door with a warm embrace and a very passionate kiss.

"How are you feeling, honey? Doing okay?"

Kim smiled at her husband. "I feel great, and now that I'm in your arms…I feel even better. What smells so good?"

"Dinner. I told you I'd take care of it."

"What is it?"

"Chicken parmagean. I still have to make the spaghetti."

"Let me help."

"Kim, I want you to just sit and relax. I've got everything under control."

"My brother and Katy coming over?"

"Yeah. Chet, Katy, and Roy and the gang. I can't wait to tell them."

"Johnny, I'm glad you're so happy about this. I know we talked about waiting a year or two before having kids. I was afraid that maybe you'd be…upset about it."

Johnny cupped Kim's face in his hands and looked into her eyes with his own soulful brown ones. "Kim, I love you…and I am thrilled to death that we're gonna be parents in a few months. Planned or not, these things happen...everything will be fine. I don't want you worrying or being upset about anything. Okay?"

Kim nodded her head. "If you're not worried…I won't be, either."

As six o'clock approached, their guests arrived. After everyone greeted each other, they sat down to dinner.

Johnny and Kim looked at each other.

"I'd like to thank you guys for coming over tonight. Kim and I have some news to share with you."

Everyone's attention was fully on Johnny and Kim.

"Well…"

Kim cut Johnny off and finished his thought. "I'm pregnant. In seven months me and Johnny will be parents."

After Kim's announcement, the first one to respond to the news was Jennifer.

"That's cool…Aunt Kim and Uncle Johnny are gonna have a baby. Me and Chris will have a new cousin."

"That's right, Jelly Belly…next March you and your brother will have a new cousin to hang out with."

Joanne and Katy started to cry tears of happiness for their friend, before hugging Kim…and Johnny.

"That's wonderful Kim. It IS good news, Johnny…isn't it?"

Johnny smiled at Joanne. "It sure is, Jo…great news. Roy…Chet?"

Upon hearing Johnny's positive response, Roy slapped him on the back and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, partner. If you're happy…then I'm happy."

"Thanks Roy…I sure am."

Unable to stop smiling was Chet. "So…I'm gonna be an uncle…Uncle Chet. I like the way that sounds. Like Jenny said…that's cool. March, huh?"

"Yeah…March."

"I'm happy for you, too…another branch to the Kelly family tree."

Chet also shook Johnny's hand, and gave his sister a big hug.

"I always did think that you'd make a great mother. You call Mom and Dad?"

"A few hours ago…they're ecstatic. They'll be up in a couple weeks."

"I have something special for this occasion."

Johnny got up and brought a bottle of expensive champagne to the table. Pouring a glass for everyone, including a small amount for Chris and Jennifer, and a glass of sparkling cider for Kim…he passed them out to all his guests.

"Hold on, Junior…allow me to make the toast."

"By all means, Pally."

"You know...I was hoping to make this toast someday…I just thought that it'd be a little further down the road. But...they say things happen for a reason. I guess the two of you were just destined to be parents. I have no doubts at all that you two will make great parents. I wish you lots of good health and happiness…we all do. Congratulations!"

When dinner was over, the men were out on the deck, while the ladies were in the living room talking.

"So…what was your reaction when Kim told you the news, Johnny?"

"I guess a little shocked, Roy…at first. Then…I just got real happy and excited. I just hope I can handle being a father. I…I look at you, Roy…and I see how great of a father you are…how terrific your kids are…I just hope I can do right by him…or her."

"You will, Johnny…I have faith in you."

"You got any names in mind, John?"

"Not yet. We don't even know what the sex of the baby is, Chet."

"What did Mom and Dad say when you guys told them the news?"

"They were over the moon, Chet. It seems that they've been anxiously waiting to become grandparents. I think they just thought that YOU'D have been the one giving them the grandkids right now…not your sister. During Kim's next doctor's appointment, we'll find out the sex of the baby. I can't wait."

"You have a preference, Johnny?"

"I don't know, Roy…I guess a part of me hopes it's a little girl. Then I can keep her away from guys like Chet here."

Inside the ladies were talking about all things babies…names, clothes, furniture, babysitting.

"Kim, Johnny's gonna make a great dad. You see how great he is with our two."

"I know, Joanne. It's kind of strange…for some reason I'm not worried about this at all. Should I be?"

"No…not at all. You have me and Katy here to help you…and all the other wives and girlfriends from the station…not to mention Chris and Jennifer. I don't think you'll have any problem asking them to babysit."

At the end of the evening, Johnny and Kim bid good-night to all of their friends.

A few days later, Johnny entered the locker room at the station. He hadn't told the rest of his crewmates yet, and looked forward to sharing the good news with them.

After everyone had arrived and was in the kitchen awaiting roll call…Johnny stood up and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Cap…Marco…Mike…I have some news to share with you."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead, Pal…let's hear it."

"Well…I…I just found out the other morning…Kim's pregnant. I'm…I'm gonna be a father."

The rest of the guys were genuinely happy for Johnny.

"Congratulations, Pal. When's the due date?"

"Sometime in March."

"March? You sure work quick, Johnny." Marco said with a wink and a smile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A month later Kim went to her next doctor's appointment. She would be getting her first sonogram and would learn the sex of the baby. As much as Johnny had wanted to be there with her, he was on duty and along with Roy, would be doing a fire safety program at one of the local elementary schools during the time of her appointment.

In the squad on the way to their fire safety program, Roy observed Johnny staring quietly out his window.

Concerned, Roy wanted to know if something was wrong with his partner. "Johnny? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Kim had her next doctor's appointment this morning. I really wanted to be there. She's gonna find out the sex of the baby."

"Sorry Johnny. I'll tell you what, after we get done at the school, we can stop off at Rampart and she can tell you herself what it is. Then, I'LL know whether I have a niece or nephew."

Johnny perked up at Roy's suggestion. "It's a deal Roy…it's a deal."

When 11:30 rolled around and the paramedics were done with their fire safety demonstration, true to Roy's word, they stopped at Rampart so Johnny could talk to Kim.

Entering the ER, the paramedics spotted Dixie.

"Johnny…Roy. How are you guys doing?"

"Fine Dix…fine. Say, have you seen Kim by any chance?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, I haven't…everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah. She…she had a doctor's appointment this morning. She found out whether we were gonna have a boy or a girl."

"Johnny." Dixie smiled affectionately at him. "What are you hoping for…a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter, Dix…as long as the baby's healthy. Although, I admit…a little girl would be nice. Roy…"

"I know, Junior…take the radio. Tell Mrs. Gage I said hello."

Making his way to Kim's office, he quietly stood in the doorway admiring her. Sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she didn't notice her husband standing in the doorway.

Softly, Johnny spoke. "You're glowing…and if it's possible, you're even more beautiful today than you were three months ago on our wedding day."

Looking up, she smiled.

"What's the verdict? Girl or boy?"

Kim paused before answering, the familiar Kelly twinkle in her eyes. "Well…you're gonna have a daughter…actually…you're gonna have three daughters."

Johnny's jaw dropped for a moment before his famous Gage grin appeared on his face. "Triplets, huh?"

Kim nodded her head. "How do you feel about that?"

"How do I feel about that? Like I am the luckiest guy in the world. Kim…I don't want you worrying about anything…we'll handle it."

"But…"

"No buts, Kim. Everything's gonna be fine. I'll pick up some overtime here and there…we'll manage. Just know that I love you and you mean the world to me."

He looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her. Then he gently patted her stomach.

"Johnny, how did I get so lucky?"

He answered her, grinning, "I don't know…it was in the cards, I guess. I'll see you later."

"I love you, too."

Arriving back downstairs, Johnny still had a big grin on his face.

Roy, who was leaning against the wall by the base station observed his partner walking towards him.

"Let me guess. Kim's having a girl?"

"Yes, she is…three of them."

"Triplets Johnny? You're gonna be a father to three girls at once?" Roy was shocked.

"Yeah…pretty cool, isn't it? Let's head back Roy, I'm starving. I think Marco said he was makin' his special tacos."

"Johnny…you just found out that your wife is pregnant with triplets…and all you can say is…pretty cool, and you're hungry?"

"That's right. Come on, Pally."

As they headed down the hall towards the emergency entrance, they bumped into Dixie who was coming out of treatment room two.

"Johnny?"

"Dix, would ya believe…triplets?"

"Triplets? What did you do to that poor girl, Johnny?"

Johnny let out a big laugh. "What did **I** do? As I recall, she had a pretty big hand in things, herself. Oh…and by the way…they're three girls."

"Girls. John Gage is gonna be a father to three girls. God help us. Congratulations Johnny. I'll see you guys later."

Getting into the squad, Johnny was grinning ear to ear. Roy was amazed at how calm his partner was being.

"I gotta say, Junior…you're handling this news a lot better than **I **would."

"Well, truthfully…I don't think it's fully set in yet. It'll probably really hit me in a couple of days. Kim's one of the best things that ever happened to me…this just adds to that."

Returning to the station, the rest of the crew was just starting to eat lunch.

"Welcome back, you two. How did everything go at the school this morning?"

"Fine, Cap." Roy looked over at Johnny. "Uh…Johnny…care to share the good news with the rest of the guys?"

Johnny answered in a very nonchalant manner. "Okay. Well…if you must know…Kim found out the sex of the baby this morning."

"Boy, John?"

"No Marco…not a boy."

"My sister's having a girl?"

"Yeah…three of them."

"Three?" The rest of the crew questioned in unison.

"Yeah. I think the correct term is triplets."

"Triplets, pal?"

"That's right, Cap…triplets."

"Kiss your down time good bye, Johnny."

"I'm well aware of that, Mike. I happen to think it'll be fun."

Roy sat and watched his partner in amusement. He knew that Johnny was just high on the excitement of hearing the news. If he spent time at HIS house and saw all the times that just two kids could be such a problem…he'd probably think twice about his reaction to the news. He was aware that Johnny only saw the kids on their good behavior…he wasn't privy to all the fights, both physical and verbal that the kids had had over the years.

The shift had turned out to be a busy one, and had left no time for Johnny to actually digest the news that he and Kim were having triplets… only seven months away.

At the end of the shift, all the guys had changed and gone home, except for the two paramedics.

Johnny had changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and was sitting in his locker, his feet resting on the bench below and his head hanging down.

Walking into the locker room after enjoying a cup of coffee, Roy noticed Johnny's awkward body language and became concerned.

"Johnny…you okay?"

Slowly, Johnny lifted his head and looked up at his partner, but still didn't say anything.

Roy noted Johnny's pale color and the worried expression he wore on his face.

"Johnny, talk to me. What's going on with you? Did something happen? Is Kim alright?"

Johnny softly started to speak. "We're having triplets, Roy…in seven months."

Roy smiled and let out a small chuckle…along with a sigh of relief. "I see…it's starting to set in. Boy, Johnny…the way you're acting and the way you look, I thought something SERIOUS had happened."

"Roy, this IS serious. It's enough that I'm gonna be a father to one kid…I mean, yeah…when Kim told me that she was pregnant, I was overjoyed…I thought I could handle it…but THREE kids…at once?"

Letting out a deep breath, Roy patted his partner on the back. "Come on, Junior…you're coming home with me. Joanne'll make some breakfast and we'll talk…you're going to get through this."

"I'm glad YOU'RE so sure…'cause I'M petrified."

"Let's go…get your things. I'll meet you outside."

Before going outside, Roy made a quick call home to Joanne to tell her about Johnny's frame of mind, and the suggestion of breakfast.

When Roy made it outside, Johnny was leaning against the hood of his Rover.

"Meet you at my house, Johnny."

Arriving at Roy's house, Johnny followed his partner up the walkway to the front door.

Greeting both paramedics with a hug and a kiss, Joanne ushered them into the house.

"Come on in…breakfast is on the table."

Once the three of them were sitting down at the table, Joanne was finally able to see the panicked look on Johnny's face.

"Johnny…you need to relax. It really is going to be okay."

Johnny looked at Joanne incredulously. "How do you know?"

"Because I know…I'm a woman…and a mother, Johnny. I spoke to Kim last night. She's so happy…and she loves you so much. Having these babies…it's a gift."

Joanne then went on to tell Johnny about her and Roy's experience of becoming first time parents, and dealing with the added pressures of Roy being in the Fire Department.

"Johnny…no one's expecting you to be perfect. You have a big heart and compassion…and an amazing warmth…you're going to be a great dad…and Kim is going to be a great mom. And you guys have so many people who are going to wanna help you take care of those kids. You'll be fine, Johnny."

By the end of breakfast, Johnny's fears and doubts about becoming a father to three little girls were almost gone.

Looking hopefully at Johnny, Roy asked, "You feel better, partner?"

Grinning sheepishly, Johnny answered, "Yeah, I do. I appreciate you guys helping me to work through this…for helping to talk me off the ledge."

"Johnny…if you ever need an ear…Roy and I are always here for you. Becoming a parent…BEING a parent, is never easy…but you'll get through it."

Getting up from the table, Johnny kissed Joanne on the cheek. "Thanks Jo. I'm gonna get going…I'll be in touch."

Smiling, Joanne replied, "Don't mention it."

"Bye Junior."

"Bye Pally."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Through the next seven months, Johnny lovingly took care of Kim. They spent time shopping for baby furniture, clothes, and preparing their house for the arrival of their triplets.

Kim's friends had thrown her a surprise baby shower…they had everything they needed to assure their babies would be well-taken care of.

As Kim's March due date drew nearer, after work on days when Johnny was working, she stayed with Joanne and the kids. However, when Kim started having contractions and her water broke, she happened to be at work.

As Dixie helped Kim into the wheelchair, Kim was more concerned about making sure that Johnny made it to the hospital in time for the delivery.

"Dix…Johnny…"

"Relax Kim, we'll call dispatch and have Johnny notified. I'm sure he'll be here beside you, just as soon as he can."

"But…"

"Shhh…now I want you to just relax. We're going to get you settled in a room…Doctor McCarthy will be here shortly."

Meanwhile, as Kim was getting settled for her labor and delivery, Johnny and the rest of 51's crew were arriving at a structure fire…an apartment complex.

51's was the first station arriving on scene. Jumping down from the engine, Hank was met by a frantic man.

"Thank god you're here. I'm Ben Carlysle…the owner of the complex. There's a small fire on the second floor…it doesn't seem to be too serious right now."

"Sir…ALL fires are serious." Turning around, Hank was about to give orders to his men, when he was cut off by Mr. Carlysle.

"I think my building super is in the basement…I haven't seen him yet."

"What's his name?"

"Walt…Walt Jamison."

"Okay…Roy…Marco, I want you to take a line to the second floor. John…you and Chet go to the basement…see if the super is down there."

As the guys donned their equipment, other stations start to arrive. Hank communicated the situation to the other Captains on scene.

"Junior…be careful."

"I will…you too, Pally."

The four men started off to their assignments. At the entrance of the building, Roy and Marco turned to go up the stairs to the second floor. Johnny and Chet made their way down the hall to the door that would lead them to the basement.

As they opened the door, they failed to notice the broken first step. Johnny took one step and fell down the stairs, landing awkwardly at the bottom.

"Johnny…you okay?" Chet's voice was full of anxiety.

In obvious pain, the paramedic responded. "Just dandy, Chet. You wanna come down and help me up…watch that first step."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Chet carefully made his way down to the fallen paramedic.

"What hurts, Johnny?"

Through gritted teeth, Johnny was able to respond. "My right ankle and knee mostly…ouch. Just help me up."

"Is anything broken?"

Johnny took inventory of his pains. "I don't think so. I'm alright."

Slowly, Johnny got up with assistance from Chet. "We need to look for this guy."

Shouting his name, the two firefighters call out for their victim. "Walt…you down here?"

While Johnny and Chet were in the basement, Hank received the call from dispatch informing him that Kim was in labor at Rampart.

"10-4 LA…we'll get Gage there as soon as we can."

As Hank was about to use his radio to share the good news with his junior paramedic, Mr. Carlysle came over to him…another man with him.

"Captain, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but this is Walt…he wasn't down in the basement, after all."

"You're kidding." Hank sighed in annoyance and disbelief. "Okay…well, I'm going to get my men outta there then."

Hank pulled out his radio. "HT 51, this is Captain Stanley…John…uh…the missing man is found…and…your wife is in labor."

Taking out his radio, Johnny had been about to respond when there was a loud explosion.

When Hank heard the explosion, he feared for the lives of his four men who were still in the building…one of which whose wife had just gone into labor. Getting back on the radio, he tried to raise his men on the radio. "Roy…John…this is Captain Stanley…you guys okay?"

The first voice he heard was that of his senior paramedic. "Cap…this is Roy. Me and Marco are fine. How's Johnny and Chet?"

Just then there was another voice heard on the radio…a very weary voice. "This is HT 51…Cap…Chet and I are fine…but we're trapped down here. The ceiling caved in…there's no fire that we can see. Can…can you get word to Kim…tell her that I'm okay and that I'll be there…as soon as I can…and…"

Hank finished Johnny's sentence. "And that you love her. 10-4, John. You two sit tight…help is on the way."

"Oh, and Cap…the stairs…the first step is broken."

"We'll be careful."

"LA, this is Engine 51. Please contact Rampart…tell them that Paramedic John Gage is okay and get word to his wife that he'll be at the hospital as soon as he can…and that he loves her."

"10-4, 51." responded the dispatcher with a knowing tone.

When the call about Johnny came to Rampart, Dixie was the one who delivered the message to Kim.

As Dixie entered her room, Kim sensed that there was something wrong. "What is it, Dix? Did…did something happen to Johnny?"

Dixie shook her head. "Relax Kim. We got a call from dispatch. Johnny's at a structure fire. He got the message that you're in labor and he'll be here as soon as he can…and he loves you. I also took the liberty of calling your parents."

"Thanks Dixie. You're sure Johnny's okay?"

"I haven't heard otherwise, Kim. In fact, we haven't heard from anyone at the scene. Now…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How…how long you think it'll be before I deliver?"

"Probably a couple hours at least. I'll see you a little later…try to relax."

Meanwhile, trapped in the basement Johnny and Chet had a conversation of their own.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle…Uncle Chet."

"Looks that way."

Sensing the discomfort in Johnny's voice, Chet grew concerned. "Johnny…you okay?"

"Just peachy, Chet. My wife is in labor, and here I am trapped…with you. Ahhh…sorry Chet…guess I'm just frustrated…I just wanna be with Kim. You hurt anywhere?"

"Nope…I'm fine."

After being trapped for over an hour, Chet and Johnny were finally freed. Outside, Roy checked over his partner.

"Okay Johnny…what hurts?"

"Roy…I told you…I'm fine. My leg is just a little sore. Can we just go? I need to get to Kim."

"Relax Junior…something could be broken."

Johnny's impatience was growing. "Roy…if something were broken…would I have been able to walk outta there?"

"Oh…you call what you did, walking? Besides, adrenaline is a pretty powerful thing. Now, stay still and let me look at you. Then…we can go."

"Oh for Pete's sake." Johnny groaned.

Johnny relented, and let Roy examine him. It was determined that he had a badly sprained ankle and knee. Johnny gingerly pulled himself up into the cab of the squad.

Before getting into the squad, Roy got on the bio-phone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51."

Responding back was the calm voice of Joe Early. "Go ahead 51."

"Please be advised that John Gage is being transported to the hospital via the squad, with leg injury…possible sprain of the right ankle and knee. Please have wheelchair meet us at entrance…and tell Mrs. Gage…he's on his way."

"10-4, 51…we'll be waiting."

Roy packed up the equipment and slid in behind the wheel.

"Good-luck, John. We'll meet you guys at Rampart as soon as we're done here."

"'Kay." Johnny was exhausted and in some substantial pain.

Arriving at the hospital, they were met by Doctor Brackett.

"Johnny."

Johnny took one look at the wheelchair and groaned. "I don't need a wheelchair…I just wanna go to my wife. How's she doing?"

"Kim is fine. Last I heard she still has a ways to go. Let's get you examined…the sooner I take care of you…the sooner you can get to your wife."

Johnny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Fine…let's just make it quick."

The paramedic got wheeled into a treatment room.

"Johnny, I'm gonna go up and see Kim. I'll tell her that you'll be up in a bit."

The paramedic didn't say anything in response, he only nodded his head.

Roy made his way upstairs to see Kim, not so surprising…Joanne was beside her.

"Roy." Joanne came over and hugged her husband.

The paramedic smiled. "Hi there. How ya doin' Kim?"

"I'm fine. The contractions are getting a lot more intense…and closer together. Where's Johnny?"

"He's getting his knee and ankle looked at. He slipped down a flight of stairs…it's nothing overly serious. On the bright side of things…you'll have him home with you for a while. I don't see him going back on duty for a few weeks."

After Doctor Brackett examined Johnny and x-rays were taken, he turned to talk to the paramedic. "Well…nothing's broken, but you are going to have to stay off your feet for a while."

"How…how long?"

"At least three weeks. It'll give you time to get acquainted with your three daughters. I'll send a nurse to wrap your knee and ankle…and I'll make arrangements for you to stay in Kim's room. I have a feeling after today, you're both gonna need a lot of rest. I'm going to give you some Tylenol for now…but when things calm down later, I'll make sure you get something a bit stronger."

Johnny wearily smiled at the doctor, aware that he was being a difficult patient. "Thanks, doc."

After getting his knee and ankle wrapped, Dixie escorted Johnny up to be with Kim.

Through painful contractions, Kim was still able to smile when she saw Johnny. "I…I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay…really." He slowly got up from his wheelchair to kiss her, and then sat back down. "Your folks coming?"

"Yeah…they should be here soon."

Kim's doctor, Dr. McCarthy arrived to examine her. Johnny stayed in the room, but Roy and Joanne stepped out.

The doctor was all smiles. "Well…it shouldn't be much longer now…maybe a half hour and we'll take you to the delivery room. The doctor looked at Johnny, concerned at how pale and tired he looked. "You gonna be up for this, John?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. I'll be fine, doc." He replied with a tired smile.

"Okay…well, I guess I'll see you guys in about a half hour. You're doing great Kim."

Doctor McCarthy left, and Roy and Joanne came back in.

"I just heard from Captain Stanley. They just got released from clean up. They'll be here shortly…and Dwyer's gonna cover the rest of your shift."

Thirty minutes later, after another visit from her doctor, Kim was whisked away to the delivery room. Johnny, who was already in a pair of scrubs, was wheeled to the delivery room as well…taking his place next to Kim, and stroking her hair.

Forty minutes later, Johnny and Kim were the proud new parents of three healthy beautiful baby girls.

"Kim, I love you. Thank you for giving me these precious little ones."

"I love you, too. You okay?"

"Am I okay? I should be asking you that…you're the one who just gave birth to triplets."

"I'm fine…I just wish YOU were doing better."

"I'm okay…I have you and the girls…I couldn't be happier."

Doctor McCarthy came over to congratulate the new parents. "Congratulations…to both of you. Kim, you did terrific."

"Thank you, doctor."

"We have to get you two into bed. John, it's my understanding that Dr. Brackett has made arrangements for you to stay with Kim. He also left some pain med orders for you. We'll get you both settled and then you can visit with your friends and family for a little while."

"Sounds good, Doc."

Once Kim and Johnny were settled in their room, their visitors filed in…Kim's parents, all of 51's A-shift, as well as Dixie, Joe, and Kel.

Three nurses entered the room, each one carrying a small bundle.

"Here they are."

Kim was handed two babies and Johnny the third one.

Everyone in the room was smiling at the sight of the three sleeping babies.

Mesmerized by the babies, Chet asked, "So…what are my three nieces' names?"

Answering her brother, Kim smiled. "This is Cassie and Callie…she's the youngest."

Looking lovingly at the baby in his arms, Johnny smiled his famous grin. "This is my oldest daughter, Carly."

After a half hour, their visitors started to leave. They knew that Kim was getting tired and that Johnny was long overdue for his pain meds.

"Well, you two…on behalf of your firehouse family…congratulations. We better get back into service. We'll be in touch."

Hank shook Johnny's hand and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Thanks, Cap…and thank Dwyer for covering me."

"I will."

After everyone said good-night to Johnny and Kim, and congratulated them, including Mr. and Mrs. Kelly…the only ones left were Roy and Joanne.

"Jo…will you give Jen and Chris a big hug from us…and tell them that they have three cousins who wanna meet them."

"I will Johnny. I'll bring the kids by after school tomorrow. I'm so happy for the two of you…you're gonna make great parents." Joanne kissed Johnny and gave him a big hug and did the same to Kim.

Roy could only stand there smiling at his best friend. "John Gage…firefighter…paramedic…best friend…uncle…husband…and now father…AMAZING. Get some rest, Junior. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Pally."

"And Kim…you should be proud of yourself…giving birth to three babies…you done good." He gently kissed her on the cheek. "Get some rest."

A few minutes after Roy and Joanne left, the nurses came in to take the babies back to the nursery, but not before giving Johnny his pain meds.

As Johnny's eyes started to close, he looked over at his wife and tiredly grinned at her. "I know I said it before, but…thanks for giving me the most amazing gift in the world…our three beautiful daughters…and Kim…I love you."

Knowing that Johnny had already fallen asleep, she whispered back to him. "I love you, too."

As Kim settled in for the night, she couldn't help but to think how lucky she was. Wonderful friends and family were just part of it…now she had three daughters of her own…and a man she truly loved with all her heart…and he felt the same way about her…life simply could not get any better.

THE END


End file.
